Hermione Granger-Zabini
by the FLAMING-GECKO
Summary: 'You are the godmother of Hermione Granger.' He said. 'She is in your care now.' With that the man left. Follow Hermione as she lives a life with a brother and his friends who are mean, a mother who loves her and the fact that shes an orphan. Then throw Hogwarts into the mix. (pure blood Hermione)
1. Chapter 1

**So this is yet another story im working on. I am more or less using this as a test run. If you the people like it i will continue it. Disclamer: I own nothing of Harry Potter. (I wish!)**

It was an unusually stormy night. The rain bounced off the windows with such force if someone touched the glass they could feel the energy.

There was an annoying knock at an unruly hour of the night. Lucius Malfoy grumbled as he made his way to the door. It was about midnight. 'Who the hell would be out-let alone disturbing the Malfoys'-at this time of night.'

He yanked open the door. ''What do you want?'' He asked angrily.

Suddenly his anger was gone. Before him stood two people, both looked gravely at him.

''Mr. Malfoy, we are for the Ministry.'' He narrowed his eyes. ''We are here regarding an incident that happened earlier.'' One said.

He allowed them in the main foyer. ''What does this concern?'' He asked, surly this had nothing to do with him or his family.

''Another pure blood family was just killed. The only survivor was their 3 year old daughter, who is being taken to her Godmother now.'' Confusion crossed his face. What did this have to do with him and his family?

''You, Mr. Malfoy, were under as one of her contact list. Should anything happen to them, you were to be informed of where she was going.'' Now it made sense. The name hit him, the Grangers. They were kind people. But who would want them dead?

They only had one child. Her name was Hermione. She was the same age as his own son, Draco. He knew her godmother. Ms. Zabini, she wasn't a close friend of his. They had only met a couple of times at some parties the Grangers had thrown. Her son Blaise was a friend of Draco's because of it.

!

Not too far away.

Ms. Zabini was sitting in the living room. Yes it was late but the night was an uneasy one. She was brought out of her thoughts at a knock on the door.

She went to answer it. Upon opening the door her face fell more.

Someone for the ministry stood with a bundle in their arms.

''I know it's late but I'm sad to say that the Grangers have been found dead.'' She allowed him to enter. ''You are the godmother of Hermione Granger.'' He said motioning to the child in his arms. ''She's asleep now but since we found her she hasn't said anything.''

Ms. Zabini took the child. She was silently mourning the loss of her close friends. ''She is in your care now.'' With that the man left.

Ms. Zabini walked back to the living room. Hermione had begun to wake up. Her brown eyes widen and pushed herself from Ms. Zabini. She looked around quickly as if looking for something. Upon not finding it she began to cry. Ms. Zabini tried to calm her best she could but the child only wanted her parents.

Hermione only wanted her parents, who would never be there to answer her calls.

**So what do you think of the first chapte? I know its on the short side but the next chapters are longer than this one. Leave a review I would love to hear what you think/have to say.**

**I also have a quick question what house do you think hermione should be in? Ravenclaw? or Gryffindor? Just Leave your answer in your review if you dont mind.**


	2. Chapter 2

**And here is chapter 2. A lot more people read this than I thought they would. Enjoy!**

Hermione was sitting in the library, reading one of their many books. She was so absorbed into the book she didn't see the shadow that was slowly making its way to her.

The next thing she knew, an air horn was blown in her ear. In the process of jumping from her seat her book flew behind her.

After calming down some, the sound of laughing rang in her ears. Looking at the ground she saw her 'brother', Blaise, who was rolling on the ground laughing.

''I'm telling mum!'' Hermione yelled running out of the room. Her book on the floor, forgotten. His laughter died quickly.

''No Hermione don't!'' He yelled running after her.

She may not have been Ms. Adelia Zabini's daughter by blood and she knew that. But she was too young to remember her real parents. After their death Ms. Zabini had adopted her, but let her keep her original name of Granger. Ms. Zabini was her mother now.

She ran through the halls knowing her way around. Blaise was trying to catch up with her. She spent most of her time running from her brother and his friends. Mostly from Draco Malfoy who seemed to have made it his personal goal to ruin her life. At that point when he had gone too far, she would run to her mum.

As expected, mother was sitting in her favorite room in the house. It had a great view of the garden. Mother loved to watch it change along with the seasons.

''Mother, Blaise blew that air horn in my ears again!'' She said, her mother turning to Hermione. She shook her head.

It didn't take long for Blaise to enter the room. He stopped when he seen his mums face.

After about 20 minutes of being scolded for being mean to Hermione their mother let them leave.

''Why did you tell?'' He asked as they walked.

''Because you always do that, and when Malfoy is over your even meaner to me!'' She said crossing her arms.

''He's my best friend!'' He said it what was supposed to be defense she guessed.

She stopped. ''That doesn't give you the right to be mean to me!'' She said stomping her foot. She couldn't stand him some days. She looked him in the eye. He didn't say anything more. ''Fine, sorry I'm such a bother.'' She said quietly before running off to her room.

When she entered her room she fell back onto her bed. She looked around it. Nothing was too expensive as her mother told her.

There was one picture that stood out to her. It was of her Blaise and Draco. It was of them all smiling. They were being nice when the picture was being taken but after that, it all went downhill.

-Flashback-

During her sixth birthday they had a big birthday party like every year. They were outside for the party.

Hermione was standing by the pool looking into the water. She wasn't a strong swimmer so she hardly used it. Blaise and Draco came over to her. She knew she was standing to close. She should have walked away but she didn't.

Draco began to talk to her. ''Happy birthday, Hermione.'' He had said. Blaise walked behind her. The next thing she knew she was pushed. After stumbling over Blaise's foot, she fell back into the deep water of the pool.

As she hit it she could hear Blaise and Draco laughing.

The water absorbed into her cloths and the cold water hit her skin. Everything she was wearing was weighing her down.

She couldn't get back to the surface. Everything went black.

When she came to mother had been standing over her. Everyone was watching her. She felt embarrassed, and alone. No one said anything as a blanket was wrapped around her shoulders.

-End of Flashback-

Hermione was washed with those feelings. She knew that Blaise didn't want her around but where was she to go?

Wanting to get rid of these feelings she pulled out another book. She was upset that she didn't grab her other book but she didn't want to leave her room in case she ran into Blaise.

Soon she was absorbed in the tails of people facing vampires and werewolves and living to tell the story.

**Leave a Review I would love to hear what you have to say or think!**


	3. Chapter 3

Here is Chapter 3:

1 year later.

Hermione was sitting at the table for breakfast. Malfoy was supposed to be coming over later. She had decided she was going too hid out in her room for a while when he got there.

However she did have a reason to be excited today. Today was the day she and Blaise were going to get their Hogwarts letters. She couldn't wait. Finally, a chance to get away from Blaise and his annoying friends, even if they were going to be going to the same school.

Once she heard the knock on the door she excused herself from the table and ran off to her room. Mother knew the deal so she never said anything. She just allowed her to go to her room and study or do whatever it was that she did.

She took the long way to her room to lessen the chance of running into Blaise and Draco. She knew that they would look for her and make fun of her. They always did.

As she turned a corner she could hear Blaise and Draco. They were in the library talking. That was the worst part. They always hung out there. Sometimes she would go in to get a book and try her best to ignore them and their commits.

''I don't see how you can put up with her.'' She could hear Draco's voice. She leaned against the wall and listened closely.

''She normally spends her time here or in her room. The only time I have to talk to her is during dinner.'' She knew it was Blaise. He was correct about that. He didn't have to even be in the same room until meal times.

''My father would have never allowed her to stay with us.'' It was always his father this and his father that. It irritated both Blaise and herself, even if he never said so. Both knew Mr. Malfoy wasn't as mean and rude as Draco makes him out to be.

''Yes we all know what your father would do.'' Hermione noted the annoyance in his voice.

''Anyway we get our letters today, soon we will be going to Hogwarts.'' Draco said. ''What house do you think you're going to be in?'' It was quiet for a moment.

''I don't know, Mother says it doesn't matter but I don't know.'' Hermione nodded to herself. Unlike the other pureblood families Mother doesn't push them to be in the house of her choosing. Instead allowing them to be sorted with who they are, not who they aren't. That had always confused her. Mr. Malfoy didn't push Draco to be in Slytherin it was already know he would be. His family had always been in Slytherin. But there were some families who would not accept anything less than perfect. That included making sure they got into the house of their parents choosing.

''Well I'm going to be in Slytherin.'' Obviously it was Draco. Slytherin, that's the house she thought that Blaise was going to be in. She wasn't sure where she would go. She didn't know her parents houses.

''Watch Granger end up in Hufflepuff, they're the Losers' of the whole school.'' Draco never acknowledged the fact she was legally a Zabini. Thus he called her Granger, not Granger-Zabini, or Zabini. Hermione signed she will always be the orphan, bushy haired, loser who had nowhere to go to them.

She walked away and headed to her room, feeling a little bit more down than before. Once entering her room she pulled out one of her books. But she couldn't focus. Her mind telling her everything that could possibly go wrong. Worst of all was what if she didn't get her letter? What if she wasn't a witch at all?

Small tears began to form in her eyes. She would be a disgrace to her mother.

She pulled one of her pillows to her face. She let a couple of sobs escape. She didn't want to be a squib. They were considered the lowest life forms in the wizarding world. Muggles weren't too far from them. Maybe a little bit above them but not by much.

She didn't know how long she had been crying but the next thing she knew someone opened her bedroom door.

''Hermione?'' It was her mother. ''Hermione, dear is everything ok?'' She felt the bed shift a little. She looked up at her mother. She didn't say anything for a moment.

''Mother, what if I'm not a witch?'' She asked tears began to form again.

Confusion crossed her face for a moment. ''You are most surly a witch.'' Her voice was soothing.

''But what if I'm not? I would make you the laughing stock of the whole wizarding world.'' Her mother shook her head.

''No I mean you really are a witch. I have seen the evidence. You have nothing to worry about.'' Hermione looked at her again.

''Ok.'' She said quietly, as she was pulled into a hug.

After being released she gave her a smile. ''Now why don't we go down for lunch? Your letter should be here soon.'' Hermione brightened up and nodded.

Hermione was sitting next to her mother when Blaise and Draco made their appearance. They looked at Hermione as they sat. ''I'm glad you 2 have finally decided to join us.'' Mother said. Hermione nodded.

''Sorry mother, Draco wanted to hear himself talk.'' He laughed at his friends face. Hermione didn't say anything. She grabbed a sandwich and nibbled on it.

Draco and Blaise talked to each other. Other than that all was quiet.

Before she knew it the owl that had been named Snake came and landed right in front of her. For some reason the bird had taken a liking to her and only her. He was mean to everyone else. She stroked his head as she took the letters. ''Thank you.'' She said looking at them. One was for her, one was for Blaise and surprisingly Draco's had come with theirs.

''Here are your letters.'' She said holding out theirs. They snatched them quickly. She rolled her eyes and opened hers. She smiled to herself. 'I'm a witch, just like mother told me.' Hermione thought as she read over her letter.

''See Hermione I told you had nothing to worry about.'' Both boys looked at her, a cruel glimmer in their eyes.

''Miss. Hermione had doubts?'' Draco began, faking shock. Hermione's smile dropped. Here it goes.

''You didn't think you were a witch?'' She was asked by Blaise, equally fake shocked voice. She didn't say anything.

''Couse's she's not one, Dumbledore only sent her one out of pity. Felt bad she didn't have her own family.'' Draco's words hit Hermione hard. Her tears formed in her eyes. She didn't want to cry in front of them, she didn't want them to see her weak.

Hermione stood up and slammed her hands on the table. ''YOU BOTH ARE JUST HEARTLESS JERKS!'' Blaise and Draco jumped at her outburst. She normally never said anything back. She would just let them talk then run off to cry.

The tears she was holding back escaped. She ran out of the room.

Ms. Zabini turned to the two boys who looked shocked. She stood. ''Now you have gone and done it!'' She said. Both looked at her. ''You,'' She pointed a finger at Draco. ''You are lucky that I haven't been telling your father what you have been doing to Hermione!'' His eyes widen is horror.

''Oh, you think I don't know what you two have been doing? I'm not blind!'' Her anger was evident in her voice. She turned to Blaise. ''And you, how dare you do that. She is your sister; I have had enough of your nonsense! Anymore of this and you will be punished!'' She walked to the door way.

''Oh and Draco, your father will be hearing of this, now go home!'' She said before leaving the room to go find Hermione.

''Your mother is crazy!'' Draco whispered to him.

''Well we did go a little too far this time.'' Blaise did feel a little pong of guilt for making her cry. Sure he had made her cry multiple times before but he knew that he hit a sensitive spot. Hermione didn't like to talk about her parents, and he knew that. But it made it very easy to make fun of her.

''Whatever, I'll see you later, maybe we can go to Diagon Alley together.'' With that he left to go home.

Mother found Hermione in the library. There was a secret room that she had found, and after telling her mother about it she was granted permission to use it whenever she wanted. It was the one room that Blaise and Draco didn't know was there.

The door was hidden behind one of the book cases. It was surprising that no one had found the room before Hermione.

She pulled the torch that never seemed to light. It opened the door and she walked in. Pulling another lever for it to close the door. The room was good sized. Hermione had asked if they could put a couch in it. Of course she had said yes. There was a rug that helped keep the room warm; the fire place was on the other wall away from the door. There were some old paintings in here that were nice. They talked to one another. It was found out that they haven't left their own portraits in many years.

Since Hermione found the room they had become rather close to the girl, becoming conserved when she was upset.

Hermione sat on the couch her head buried in her arms. Mother sat next to her. ''Hermione, Don't let them get to you.'' She said pulling hand on Hermione's shoulder.

''But mother, they're right! Professor Dumbledore probably pity's me. He felt sorry that I have no blood family.'' She said putting her head in her hands.

''Hermione, what they said was just them being mean.'' She said getting Hermione to look at her. ''Yes I'm sure Dumbledore feels bad that you lost your parents but I don't think he would just send you an acceptance letter out of pity. You have to much potential. You will excel like you always do.''

Hermione let out a breath. She gave a small smile, but nodded. ''Your right, I won't let them get to me anymore.'' She said crossing her arms and standing. ''They haven't seen what I'm capable of yet! I'll show both of them!'' She threw her fist into the air. Giving herself her own little pep talk. Mother smiled. The paintings clapped of encouragement. Hermione began to blush a little, but gave a bow as if she had just finished a fantastic performance.

Leave a review I would love to hear/read what you have to say/type.


	4. Chapter 4

**Taking a little break from Hermione, what will happen to Draco? Lets find out...Chapter 4 Enjoy!**

Lucius Malfoy was sitting at his desk in his study. The pile of papers in front of him needed to be looked over before the next day.

The door opened slowly. He looked up and saw his son standing in the doorway.

''What is it Draco?'' He asked as he turned his attention back to the document in his hand.

He heard the boy step a little further into the room. ''I just wanted to inform you I had returned for Zabini's, father.'' Draco responded back.

Lucius looked back up. ''Is something the matter?'' He asked. Normally Draco sent a house elf. Perhaps the boy was up to no good again.

''No, no, just thought I would tell you in person today.'' He answered a rather too quickly for Lucius's taste. He looked at Draco with suspicion but dropped it. Whatever he had done would come up sooner or later and by delaying it he was making his own punishment much worse.

''Oh, by the way I got my Hogwarts letter.'' Draco said with happiness holding it up. Lucius smiled, or gave a smile that wouldn't break his mask, meaning the all famous Malfoy smirk.

''Good, good, we will make arrangements to go to Dagon Alley.'' Draco nodded and left his father's study.

With a sign Lucius looked back to the document. He would never really to say it but he was rather proud of his son. After all Draco was his only child and was the heir.

Just as he was beginning to focus again a tapping of the window brought him back to reality. Now he was just irritated. He was always getting disturbed these days.

Upon looking up he seen an owl. Not just any owl but the family owl of the Zabini's. If he remember correctly the owls name was Snake. Courtesy of Hermione, she was the one that gave him a proper name.

He got up and let the animal into the room. The bird didn't care much for people, causing it to be rather aggressive at times. Normally he only snapped at hands if annoyed.

Quickly he took the letter but not so quick to frighten the bird. Once the letter was off his leg, he took off back to his home.

He looked at the seal and noticed it was the Zabini crest. With a raise brow he opened it, reading it as he walked back to his seat, but stopped in front of his desk.

_Lucius,_

_I have noticed that over the last couple of months Draco, as well as my own son Blaise, has become rather increasingly mean to Hermione. _

_Today when they got their letters they began to say that Hermione was only getting a letter because Dumbledore pitted her for having no blood family. We both know that was out of her control, but I can tell she feels bad for not being upset over their deaths. _

_It also seems that your son thought that I was oblivious to what was going in with Hermione. But as we both know I know what is going on around me. _

_I have already punished Blaise for his actions but did nothing to your son other than send him home. For I see that you should choose his punishment as he is your son._

_Adelia Zabini._

Lucius could feel his anger beginning to boil. It was one thing to joke around with someone, but to purposely say something you knew would upset them was another thing.

''Addie!'' A little house elf appeared in front of him.

''Yes master, sir? What is needed of Addie?'' She asked while bowing.

''Tell Draco to come here this instant.'' The little house elf nodded before disappearing again.

Lucius reread the letter and thought of ways to punish Draco while he waited.

He didn't have to wait long. Soon he heard the door open and Draco nervously entered the room. Lucius had his back to him. He was silent for a couple of moments before he spook. He knew that Draco knew he was in trouble, and knew what it was all about also. He should have come right out and told his father what he had done. But he did.

''What did you do today while at Zabini's?'' He asked. Oh he was going to make the boy nerves. All his pride of Draco he previously had was gone at the moment. He wanted him to say it. He knew what happened thanks to Miss Zabini so you could call it a little test. Draco didn't answer for a moment.

''Well, me and Blaise were in the library talking about Hogwarts.'' He said with a shrug. ''We at lunch with Mrs. Zabini and Hermione, that's went that bird of theirs dropped off our letters.'' He said.

Lucius spun oh his heels and looked at Draco with narrowed eyes. ''Anything else you would like to tell me?'' He asked danger in his voice. He was sure Draco would figure that out.

Draco had a strange look on his face.

''Perhaps how you treated Miss. Granger-Zabini over lunch?'' He watched as his eyes widen.

''I didn't do anything to her!'' He said in a voice that said I-didn't-do-anything-wrong!

''That is not what Mrs. Zabini had to say.'' He said holding up the letter. ''What in your mind told you it was ok to be mean to her?'' He asked his voice raising.

''She's just a loser! She doesn't do anything other than study or read!'' Draco said.

''So because she will be prepared for Hogwarts gives you the right to make fun of her?'' He asked crossing his arms. Surly this was not the way he raised the boy to be like. ''And then saying her letter was of pity?'' Draco looked down to the ground. He seemed to be getting the message.

''Not only that, but you thought that Mrs. Zabini was blind to what was going on!'' He was beginning his closing of the scolder. Draco looked up at him.

''But father, she doesn't even share their blood! She was just something that was left on their door step!'' Was this supposed to be defense?

''She is of pure blood; you will treat her as such. She may not be of their blood but she is still Mrs. Zabini's daughter and Blaise's sister.'' He said leaning into Draco's face. Looking him in the eye. ''I will not stand for you mistreating another pureblood. Am I understood?''

Draco gave a nod.

''Good, now off with you I have work to do.'' With that he turned back to his desk and Draco left the room. Most likely still going over the message Lucius had just sent him.

He pulled out a parchment paper and wrote a letter back.

_Adelia,_

_Draco has been taken care of, if this continues inform me. _

_Seeing as all the children will be going to Hogwarts, I don't see why we can't go all together. I'm already sure Draco had brought the idea up to Blaise who would have agreed._

_Lucius._

He sent the letter off with his own owl. Now that, that was taken care of he looked to the pile of documents. 'So where was I?' He picked up a random paper and read it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it took longer to update, my computer has been acting up...here it chapter 5**

1 week later

Hermione, Blaise, and regrettably Draco were standing in the middle of Diagon Alley. Both families had decided to go together. Mrs. Malfoy hadn't come because she needed to take care of something's.

''Mother can we go to Flourish and Blotts?'' Hermione asked excitedly. She really wanted to go there seeing as she was a bookworm.

''Leave it to the bookworm to go there first.'' Draco whispered to Blaise who snickered at the joke. It hadn't gone unheard however. Draco felt a hand land on his shoulder. He looked up to see his father giving his a stern look. He wouldn't forget what happened when after his father found out how he had been treating Hermione. Since then he's toned it down a little. But like they say old habits die hard.

''How about we get your uniforms first, then we will go get your books.'' Adelia said after also sending Blaise a warning look. Hermione nodded at her mother's idea. Either way she was going to get to go in the book shop.

With that they all went to get their uniforms.

Draco stood getting fitted for his, as were Blaise and Hermione. Suddenly the door opened and a boy with black shaggy hair walked in. His eyes were green hidden behind broken glasses. He looked nerves and out of place. The tailor looked at him with a smile. ''Hogwarts also?'' He nodded. He then noticed them as she walked to get another uniform.

''Is it your first year too?'' He asked quietly. Draco and Blaise nodded.

''Yes, Mother, does this look right?'' Hermione said turning to Ms. Zabini. ''The skirt doesn't feel quite right.'' Hermione asked her mother. Adelia took a look at the skirt, saying something to the other tailor. Neither Ms. Zabini nor Mr. Malfoy acknowledged the boy. This led to Hermione figuring out that perhaps he was below them. Not worthy of their time.

She turned back to the boy. She wasn't mean like Blaise and Draco. But she couldn't really find the words to say anything more to him. She had never seen him before and she had met almost all respected -and some not so much- pureblood families. However she could tell the boy was unsure of what to do, and that he may have had little contact with others his own age.

''Oh uh, I'm Harry.'' He said nervously. At this point the Tailor returned and gave him his uniform. ''Thank you.'' He said quietly, paid and left. 'Strange, mother always does the paying, I wonder where his parents are?' She thought to herself as she watched him leave.

''He was strange.'' She said. Blaise for once agreed with her.

''Could have been a half-breed, or a muggle born.'' Draco said. Of course he would say something like that. He wasn't as cruel as his father on the topic but he was still prejudice about blood. Blaise wasn't much better. Hermione would agree about blood status but then again she had never met anyone outside of pureblood. She had to go by what was told to her. 'Muggle born wizards and witches are barbarians. Not sophisticated like we purebloods.' She had once heard Mrs. Malfoy say.

After that they headed to get their books. Once Hermione had entered through the door her excitement returned. She had memorized the list of books that were needed for this year. She couldn't wait to get home and start reading them.

It hadn't taken long to get them, unfortunately. Hermione was sad to leave. The next thing they went to get was their wands. Mr. Ollivander scared Hermione a little but didn't say anything as to not seem rude. Besides she didn't want to make a scene as it would be improper.

Draco had gotten his first. It was Hawthorn, with Unicorn hair core, 10''.

Blaise's wand was Ivy, with Runespoor Fang core, 13''.

It didn't take long for them but when it came to Hermione it took close to half an hour. She could hear Blaise mumbling about it taking too long and slowly she was becoming more impatient. Finally after what seemed like hours she found hers. Hermione's was Vine, with Dragon Heartstring, 10 ¾''. She had begun to worry that she would never find a wand. But with each wand that didn't work Mr. Ollivander seemed to have gotten happier and happier. He was defiantly strange.

This now only left them to get pets or in other words familiars. Yes she had Snake their family owl but Hermione wanted something of her own. ''Mother, can I get a cat?'' She asked as they walked. She liked to call them pets more than familiars. Also it did show owner ship better in her opinion.

Ms. Zabini thought for a moment. ''I don't see why not. Blaise did you want to come?'' She asked turning to him. He shook his head. ''Ok then, you can go ahead back home, will be there shortly.'' Mother knew that he would end up going to Draco's anyway.

Hermione walked in and spotted what she wanted as soon as she entered.

….

Later that night

Hermione sat on the floor of the library with her new pet. She smiled. She loved the little (or should she say fat) orange fur ball. He wasn't a kitten; in fact he was fully grown. He was still young though, he was expected to live for many years. He wasn't small much bigger than the other cats. But he was just so sweet. Everyone else just seemed to look past him to the other cats or animals. Blaise walked into the room. He wouldn't admit it but he like the cat to, she could tell.

''You are in the making of becoming a lonely cat lady.'' He said while looking at them. She shot him a look.

''Leave me alone, no one asked you.'' She said picking up her cat, which she named Crookshanks, as she stood. He was hers not his.

''Whatever.'' He took a seat on the couch. He had a book in hand. She rolled her eyes and walked back to her room. Crookshanks in her arms.

She entered her room. Her uniform was hanging up in her closet waiting to be packed. Her books were in a corner of the room on her desk. Her wand was in its box also on her desk. Hermione had placed them so they were easy to get to. After all she was going to read all the books before the terms started.

She placed Crookshanks on her bed. She was happy things started to look up for her. The other day a week ago she had made a pact to herself still rang in her head. She smiled more to herself. She was going to show everyone at Hogwarts just what she was capable of.

After changing she crawled into bed. Crookshanks had already made himself comfortable on the pillow beside her. She smiled as she fell asleep, dreaming of Hogwarts and magic.


	6. Chapter 6

**I would like to thank everyone who has read this story so far, so thank you people of the world, you know who you are :)**

The day before leaving for Kings Cross Station

Hermione was packing her trunk. Blaise was over at Draco's even though he should have been home to pack. She didn't want to house elves to do this for her. Mother wanted them to pack their own trunks anyway. Something about keeping up with what they took and not forgetting anything they might need. 'The house elves don't know everything' she had told them. Hermione had just simply nodded. It would be easier to repack once the school year was over. Hermione was just fine with that too. She checked off her list in her head as she did so.

It wouldn't take long for her to pack as she knew what she was doing. Whenever they went on a trip she would pack her own things unless it was on short notice. It would only be then that she allowed the house elves to pack for her. It wasn't normal for a pureblood to pack their own things, seeing as doing manual labor was below them. 'That's what the house elves are for.' Draco had said while making fun of her when he found out.

Crookshanks was sitting by her window watching her every move. That was why she loved the cat. He was much smarter than the others. He knew what was going on around him. At one point he had come and sat in her truck. As if making sure he would be coming along too.

She placed her books in her trunk. All except for one. Since she got them she had managed to read all except the one, which she planned on reading on the train. Blaise hadn't so much as looked at his since he got them. Clamming that it would be boring and he would just have read them for class anyway.

She was done packing before lunch which was when Blaise was to return home so he to can pack. She was sure he would end up packing until midnight, since he wasn't good at planning and he himself wasn't used to packing on his own.

She walked down to the dining room. Mother was sitting at the table waiting. Smiling when she noticed Hermione in the door way. ''I finished packing.'' She said as she took a seat.

''Good did you get everything you're going to need?'' She asked with a raised eyebrow.

''I believe so. I was going to check once more before going to the train station tomorrow.'' Hermione reserved a nod. ''Where is Blaise? Isn't he supposed to be home already?'' She asked once noticing her usual tormenter was missing from his place.

She reserved a sign. ''Yes he was supposed to be back but he must have forgotten. I sent a message to him a moment ago.'' Not bothering to wait for him they both began to eat their lunch. They knew he was going to come back two hours late anyway, as he normally did.

….

When Blaise did decide to return home it was close to 5. It was late to start packing in Hermione's opinion. He would most surly only get a couple of hours of sleep tonight.

When he had returned Hermione was in the library. She had chosen to try to read the last school book so she didn't have to worry about it. She could put it in her trunk if she did. After all she wanted to be prepared for all of her classes.

Blaise came and walked over to her. ''Reading again?'' He asked as if annoyed leaning on the door frame.

''Yes, is that a problem?'' She didn't even look up at him. Instead she read the next chapter. In all honesty she didn't want to put up with him right now. She just wanted to finish her book.

''No, but your leaving yourself open to being bullied.'' He said. At this she looked up at him. Why would he say something like that to her? It wasn't mean; in fact it was almost caring even though she knew he didn't.

''Since when have you cared if someone bullies me, Blaise?'' She asked with a raise brow. She was confused he never would care about what happened to her. The thing that bugged her was that it hurt that he didn't.

''I don't but mother does.'' Now it made sense. Mother had said something to him about 'protecting' her from the bullies in the upper years. He wouldn't of course but that doesn't mean he would let mother know that.

''As if you would protect me from anything, Blaise.'' She said with a frown.

He shrugged but without another word he left, most likely to pack.

….

A little while later Hermione signed closing her book, she had managed to finish it but it was rather boring; she headed back to her room. Upon opening the door Crookshanks greeted her. It didn't surprise her like it did the first time. She figures he had simply found a way into her room when she wasn't around.

She picked him up and placed him on her bed, then changed into her pajamas. She took a seat by her window. It had a storage chest built in under the window with cushions on it. Curtains hung above. They could be closed around her if she wanted them to. It began to rain. She watched as each drop slide down her window. She began to drift off into sleep. Crookshanks jumped up and curled up beside her.

….

Adelia walked into Hermione's room. She smiled at the site before her. Hermione had fallen asleep by her window, again. Blaise was still packing. She was glade that atlessed one of her children would be prepared in the morning. She woke up Hermione, much to Crookshanks displeasure and helped her walk to her bed. Once she was lying down again Ms. Zabini covered her up in her warm blankets. She smiled at her. She loved the girl, even though she wasn't her blood child. ''You will have nothing to worry about my dear.'' She said then walked to the door. She looked at Hermione one last time and noticed that Crookshanks had made himself comfortable on a pillow.

She walked into Blaise's room to see him running around throwing things into his truck. She signed and shook her head. At the rate he was going he would soon run out of space. She quietly cast a quick spell. Suddenly his cloths were neatly placed in it. He looked at her and gave an awkward smile. ''Thank you mother.'' He said as he grabbed his books. And this was why she normally had the house elves do the packing. Blaise just didn't seem to know what he was doing.

''Just go to bed I'll have one of the house elves finish for you.'' She too was tired and Blaise looked tired himself.

Tomorrow was going to be a long day for the both of them. Hermione and Blaise would be leaving home. She wasn't too worried about Blaise but Hermione still didn't like being around so many people. She only hoped that Hermione would meet some friends that will help bring her out of her shell. The shell that had formed when she turned 6 for no apparent reason. She still didn't know what all happened that day where Hermione had almost drown. She was never told by her daughter who had been scared and from what she could tell embarrassed. Since then she noticed that Hermione was a little more closed off to people and found her comfort in the books that were around her.

**Leave a review I love to hear what you think/have to say.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 on time!**

The next Day

Hermione was up way before mother and Blaise. It could have been around 4 when she got up. It wasn't uncommon but it didn't happen that often either. She was checking her trunk one last time before she went to breakfast. She also made sure her books were together and in her trunk.

Once that was done she changed into a skirt that went below the knee and a button up shirt. She knew she was going to have to change on the train when they got closer to Hogwarts but she could still look nice and be comfortable until then. Hermione brushed out her hair, making sure to have all the knots out of it, and let it sit on her back. Slipping on her shoes, with Crookshanks following behind, she headed for the dining room.

Mother and Blaise-who looked as if he could fall over back to sleep at any moment-were sitting at the table. She smiled happily. ''Good morning mother.'' She said taking a seat next to her.

She returned the smile. ''Good morning Hermione, did you sleep well?'' Hermione nodded. She began to nibble on some toast. She looked over at Blaise who was being unusually quiet.

''How did you sleep?'' She asked. He looked at her. Somewhat confused that she had talked to him. It was to be expected she didn't normally ask him anything.

''Just fine,'' She knew it was a lie. He looked very tired. Then it looked like something came to him because he asked back, ''you can sit with me and Draco on the train.'' Hermione took that in. She didn't expect it but perhaps mother had something to do with this.

''As long as you guys aren't going to be mean to me.'' She said agreeing. Hermione really didn't want to put up with their torments. Draco would take it too far sometimes. But this was supposed to be an exciting day.

…

After they all finished eating Hermione and Blaise grabbed their trunks and they flooed over to Malfoy manor. Draco was leaning against the wall in a bored manner when they arrived. Lucius was awaiting their arrival with Narcissa who greeted them when they arrived.

''Are we ready to go to the station?'' He asked as he looked to Blaise and Hermione.

Blaise gave a simple nod.

''Yes sir.'' Hermione said with more politeness that her brother. Out of the three children she was the most polite, much more respectable than Lucius own son who would sometimes talked back. Everyone seemed to know she was a morning person. She looked at Draco who was rolling his eyes at her. She didn't respond to his actions, she was going to try to not let them get her down.

Lucius took hold of Draco with Narcissa on his other side. Mother held onto Blaise on her right. Hermione was on the left side. They Apparition not too far from Kings Cross Train Station. Which, Hermione didn't understand why they couldn't have just gone right to the train. But Mother said it had something to do with it being part of the 'experience.' Hermione had never seen so many muggles in one place before. They were dressed strangely. Women wearing pants, and men wearing shorts, she always wore some kind of skirt or dress. It truly depended on what was going on. But she still didn't understand why they had to go through the muggle part of the station. Some of them were rather room. One man had walked into her, almost made her fall. How dare he think he could do something like that without saying a sorry?

She noticed that they keep looking at them with weird looks. Mostly toward Mr. Malfoy, Mrs. Malfoy, and mother, as they were dressed in wizarding robes. ''Mother, why are the muggles looking at us like that?'' Hermione asked quietly. It was only natural. Considering how she had never interacted with muggles before. She in a way thought that they had no right to look that them at all, them being nothing but muggles, non-magical people. They were above them after all.

''Muggles are not very smart and do not know when they are around such impotent people and don't know how to stay in their place.'' She didn't have much against non-pure bloods but she mother did not like muggles, at all. They were the one thing that could manage to get under mother's skin.

She didn't like muggles either. Once when she had tagged along with her mother to a shop in the muggle world a group of kids made fun of her and pushed her onto the ground while she waited outside the shop. The apparent ringleader's father didn't even say anything. In a way he seemed proud of what his son was doing. When mother had come out of the shop and seen what had happened they left immediately. But not after mother cursed his son to have horrible boils. They left just as the boy began to scream in pain. Hermione had found amusement in his ''misfortune''.

Hermione nodded. For once Blaise and Draco hadn't said anything but mostly due to the fact that they too were wondering the same thing. After all it's not like they were out in muggle public very often.

Then they came to a wall. ''You are to just go through it.'' Mother said. Mr. Malfoy nodded as he headed through Narcissa behind him. Draco followed. Hermione was about to go but Blaise shoved her out of the way then walked through himself. She hadn't totally lost her balance so she quickly got her footing again. Hermione with a frown headed through as well. Mother came in at the end.

Being that they were the first to come, not many were around yet. The train itself was still being prepared for the oncoming students.

Draco stood next to Blaise as they chatted quietly. Lucius came up behind Hermione and put a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him with questioning eyes. ''don't be afraid to owl you're mother or I if something happens.'' She gave a short nod.

''Thank you sir, I will.'' She said with a smile. He wasn't mean to them like some pure blood families. But she had found out that he had never been friends with Adelia until after the death of her parents.

Mother then chose this moment to speak. ''Perhaps you kids should get on the train. The plate form will soon be filled and it will become hard to move around.'' She pointed out as some people began to come through the wall. Hermione suddenly began to feel nerves. It was all starting to become real.

Mother hugged Blaise and nodded to Draco. Mr. Malfoy had warned Draco and told him good luck. Narcissa hugged Draco. Both boys raced onto the train. Hermione turned to mother. ''Hermione, I want you to be careful ok? And try to make friends.'' Hermione gave a nod and hugged her. She turned to Mr. Malfoy and shook his hand, and waved to Narcissa. Grabbing her trunk again she headed for the train.

She began to look for Blaise and Draco in the compartments. There weren't many people on yet so it was easier. Thankfully it didn't take long for her to find them. Blaise was sitting next to Draco who was sitting by the window. She opened the door and placed her trunk under her seat. Draco and Blaise watched her.

''What are you looking at?'' She asked taking a seat across from them by the other window.

''Why are you sitting here?'' Draco asked a look of disgust on his face. Blaise looked away from them. A look of guilt was there.

She looked at Blaise then back to Draco. ''Blaise said I could sit with you.'' She said back. She listens to what Blaise had to say.

Draco turned to Blaise who signed. ''My mum made me say she could sit with us. It wasn't my idea.'' Hermione knew that was true but it hurt none the less. She stood up.

''I see, I'll just leave then.'' She grabbed her trunk and headed out the door.

Once she was gone Blaise turned to Draco. ''You just had to say something.'' He was annoyed. He was most likely going to get an ear full from his mother later.

''You didn't tell me you invited the freak to sit with us! If I had known I wouldn't have said anything! Father will send me a howler now!'' He too was annoyed. ''It's all her fault. If she had her own family then we wouldn't have to put up with her!''

Unknown to them Hermione hadn't been out of ear shot. She heard every last word they had said. It hurt. Maybe it was because they blamed her for not having blood family, or maybe it was that they didn't except her. But either way their words hurt. With tears in her eyes she headed to a compartment in the back of the train, wanting to escape their words that echoed through her mind.

Once Hermione found one, she took a seat next to the window and pulled her knees up to her chest. She let some of the tears slip out. ''Meow!'' She looked above her head out of shock and confusion. She smiled and she felt joy despite being upset by their words.

''Crookshanks! What are you doing up there?'' She asked as he jumped down next to her. He was now the escape artist. 'How had he gotten out of his crate?' She thought to herself but thought nothing of it. He got comfortable on her lap and purred. ''Well atlessed I have you, you won't leave me.'' She began to pet his head. He purred as she did so. Soon the train began to move and she watched out the window as they headed towed Hogwarts.

**Leave a review I would love to hear/read what you have to say!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I almost for got to update! oh the horror! But no worries I did infact remember here is chapter 8: **

Hermione had pulled out a book once the train began to move. No one had come into her compartment since she entered it. Crookshanks was still on her lap.

Suddenly the compartment door opened. A girl with black hair came in. She gave Hermione a smile. ''Can I sit with you?'' She asked quietly.

Hermione didn't hesitate. ''Sure, I don't mind.'' With that the girl entered and took a seat across from her by the window.

''I'm Cho Chang by the way.'' She held out her hand.

''Hermione Granger-Zabini, nice to meet you.'' She said shaking it.

''You must be a first year.'' Hermione nodded. ''I'm a second year Ravenclaw.'' It was then that she noticed the large orange cat sitting on Hermione's lap. ''He's so cute! What's his name?'' She asked Hermione.

''Crookshanks, he's very kind.'' Upon hearing his name he looked up. ''He's probably the closest thing I have to a friend right now.'' Cho looked at her confused.

''What do you mean? Surly you have many friends.'' Hermione shook her head.

''No my brother is mean to me and his friends don't like me much either. So it's usually just me and Crookshanks.'' She said sadly.

''So you haven't had anyone but Crookshanks?'' Cho asked her. Hermione shook her head.

''No.'' She said looking to her beloved cat. ''He's helped dim the loneliness some.'' Hermione said looking back to Cho. ''It's not that bad really. I can study more without being distracted.'' She didn't want pity but she felt the need to explain more.

Cho Chang smiled at her. ''Then I will be your first friend. If you ever need anything you can come to me. I'll make sure your brother and his friends leave you alone.'' Hermione returned the smile.

….

Mean While!

Adelia Zabini sat in her study, going over some papers. She signed. The kids had only been gone for 3 or 4 hours but oh how she already missed them terribly. Atlessed once every 2 hours Hermione would come ask her something or tell her what Blaise was up to.

Suddenly someone came walking in through the fire place. She looked up and seen Lucius standing above her.

''Lucius, what do I owe this visit?'' She asked him. Setting aside the document she had been reading. He took a seat across from her.

''I am here to discuss some important matters.'' He said gravely. She became concerned. What could possibly cause Lucius to become on edge?

''What is there to discuss? Surly there is no danger. '' She asked with a raised brow. Perhaps she was just wrong and he was here to complain about something. They had become friends after the Granger's deaths. Both wanting the best for Hermione lead to some arguments, however her being the legal guardian, she won most but took into consideration of what he said.

''Oh but there is danger, word is going around that the dark lord is trying to return.'' Her eyes widen. This can't be right. The dark lord has been dead for almost 10 years. ''Do you think he could really return?'' She asked. He raised a brow himself looking at her.

''You know as well as I do that the Dark Lord always finds a way to do what he wants.'' She signed and nodded.

''I know but if it's true then it means that the kids are in danger.'' Adelia didn't want that fate for Blaise and Hermione. The Granger's had done well on staying out of the war when it had begun. It had been a shock to the system when they had been found dead after the fall of the dark lord.

''If he does return we will both have to follow.'' He said placing his hands under his chin. She gave another nod.

''But then again there is always a possibility that he would not return.'' Adelia said with reason. Yes if he didn't return then everyone would be safe.

''But in the chance he does return how are you going to proceed?'' He asked. He was worried about Hermione. If the dark lord were to get ahold of her, he feared that he would try to use her powers. Even if she or the boys couldn't see it, Hermione held a strong power with in her much like her father.

''Should that day come I will try my best to prevent him from getting to her and Blaise.'' The thought of the girl that was closed off turning to Voldemort was not a good one.

Lucius gave a nod as he understood where she was coming from. He too would do anything to prevent the Dark Lord from getting to his son.

''But when that day comes I will cross that bridge. For now I have to worry about the way Blaise treats Hermione.''

''I'm sure I they will grow out of it at some point. They are still young.'' He had become more aware of Draco's treatment since he had gotten that letter about a month ago.

''I can only hope that they do.'' She said with a frown. ''Some of the things they say to her are very unkind.''

''Both of them refuses to see her as an equal. I don't even know where Draco got the ideas that I would do such things that he has said in the past.'' Lucius responded. She understood that. He was always going on and on about how his father would do something if they had been put in that situation.

''Besides, her parents wanted nothing to do with the dark lord, and they wanted her away from those ideas that he spread.'' She was aware of this too. After their death Lucius and Adelia met and talked about their request to keep her away from that influence. Much against popular belief Lucius as well as Adelia had been under a curse when the Lord first went into power.

''I still do believe that it is possible that the Dark Lord will return.'' He said again more seriously. She couldn't forget that. She too had a deep thought that told her that it was possible for him to come back.

''We can only hope that it does not happen soon.'' He nodded at her words.

She walked with him back to the fire place. ''You do know I only have their best in heart correct?'' He nodded.

''It would do best for them all to not find out about this until either of us find out more on the rumors going around.'' And with that he headed back to his own home.

Adelia thought about this. They were all strong kids when they wanted to be but perhaps this would be too much for any of them to understand.

….

Back on the train

Hermione and Cho had been talking since she came into the compartment. ''So Hermione tell me more about your family.'' Cho asked as Crookshanks purred. At some point during the ride he made his way over to her lap.

''Oh, well they aren't my blood family. They adopted me after my parents died.'' She stared. Cho became quiet. ''My mother was my god mother and Blaise is her son, so we are the same age. We are not twins.''

Then something clicked in Cho's head. ''Your last name in Granger-Zabini! Your birth name was Granger?'' Hermione nodded. A little weary of her reaction.

''Mother said she wanted me to keep my original last name to keep the memory of my real parents alive.'' Cho nodded. Hermione could tell she felt awkward about the conversation now.

''I'm sorry I shouldn't have said anything.'' Hermione shook her head.

''Oh no, it's fine. I was three so I don't remember them that wall.'' She said. It was awakened for a little bit after that.

''Then that means that you're a pureblood!'' Cho said figuring it out. For a 2nd year Ravenclaw she was a little slow at connecting those little facts. She hadn't had much contact with other pureblood families from what Hermione could tell. Could she be half blood, or possibly worse Muggle-born? Now that she thought of it, she didn't remember meeting anyone from a Chang family.

''Yes, I am a pure blood. What about you? What are your blood statues?'' She asked back afraid that their blood status may be the reason she lost her first real friend. Cho smiled.

''I too am a pure blood. The reason I acted like that a moment ago was because I feel like an idiot for not recognizing your name sooner. My family and I have been in Italy before I got my Hogwarts letter, and when we returned we didn't want to make a big deal out of it, so we haven't seen any other pure blood families from England in a while.'' She explained to Hermione who nodded. At ease now that she could keep her friend.

The door opened again this time it was someone she knew. Both Hermione and Cho watched as he stood there awkwardly. ''Hermione, I'm sorry for what Draco said earlier.'' He said struggling with his words. It was obvious that he didn't want to be there. She looked at him with narrowed eyes.

''As if! You knew he was going to say something to me! You knew and you let it happen!'' She yelled. He back up a little. ''You could have atlessed saved me the embarrassment and told me before I stepped into your compartment.'' She knew that he knew what she said was true. Cho was sitting there, quietly watching the exchange between them. ''I'll be sure to owl mother after dinner. She told me to if anything happened. Besides I'm sure she will want to know what house I'm in.'' She said.

''No Hermione, you can't tell. Draco is going to get a howler if you do.'' He snapped back. She could see that he didn't want to get into trouble with mother. After all Draco wouldn't be the only one to get a howler if she informed mother of what they said. But, he should have thought of that beforehand. Same went for Draco. Mr. Malfoy said that she could turn to him if she needed to.

''Serves him right! He deserves it!'' With that she slammed the cart door closed.

She returned to her seat across from Cho. With a sheepish look she turned to Cho. ''I'm sorry you had to see me like that, but I didn't wasn't to hear what he had to say.'' Cho shook her head and waved her hand dismissively.

''No its fine, was that your brother?'' Cho asked her. Sadly she nodded. ''I'm so sorry. He's a total git from what I could tell.'' Hermione laughed, and gave Cho a smile and nodded.

''And to think, I have to live with him and his annoying friends are always coming over.'' Cho chuckled.

''By the look on his face I would say he wasn't expecting you to say something back. It may sound weird coming from me but it was very entertaining to watch him cower like that. I say he ends up in Slytherin.''

Hermione nodded. ''I have to agree with that, I have been thinking about what house him and Draco will be in since before we got our Hogwarts letters.'' Hermione said reminding herself of the conversation she had overheard between Draco and Blaise in the library.

''Well atlessed you have a chance to be put in a different house than him. You two are so different.'' Hermione couldn't help but think that she couldn't be more right.

Yes this year was really looking up. This really was going to be a good year.

**Leave a review I love to read/hear what you have to say/think**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here is chapter 9:**

Hermione stood. She and Cho Chang have been talking the whole trip. ''I'm going to go change, we should be there soon.'' Cho nodded understanding what she meant.

Hermione left the compartment and changed in the bathroom. As she was coming back she passed a compartment that held two boys. One had red hair and his face was freckled. The other boy had black hair and green eyes. Although she thought she had seen him somewhere before. A pile of sweets was between them. Neither of them had changed. She opened the compartment and stepped in.

Both boys looked at her. One had his wand out. ''Oh are you about to do magic?'' She asked taking a seat. ''Well go on.'' She said once she noticed he wasn't moving.

The redhead gave her a strange look then cleared his throat. ''Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow. Turn this stupid, fat rat yellow.'' The wand gave off a flash but nothing happened.

''That wasn't a real spell.'' She stated simply. ''Here I'll show you.'' She moved her attention over to the black haired, green eyed boy who was being quiet. ''Oculus Reparo'' The boys glasses became fixed as the tape disappeared. The boy, his eyes were wide removed them and looked them over in awe. He seemed like he was shocked. ''I'm Hermione by the way. Hermione Granger-Zabini.'' The red haired boy looked at her with anger.

''Your Zabini's sister! You're a Zabini!'' He said in anger, venom laced his words. She looked taken aback. She had never met this boy before so how could he know her who she was and her brother? He didn't seem to kind either. 'Why would he react that way just because of my name? I know mother has done some bad things in the past but it wasn't her choice. Not that anyone outside the family or the ministry would know that. Well besides the Malfoy family.' Hermione put her wand back in her pocket. 'I don't even think Blaise has figured out what it was that bothered their mother so much at night.' She thought. Her eyes then focused back to the boys who were staring at her.

''Yes, I'm a Zabini. Is that a problem?'' She asked back raising a brow.

The red head then got a smug look on his face. ''You're the charity case, lost your parents and were placed with them.'' He said with a little bit of triumph. The black haired boy looked at her with wide eyes again.

''Who do you think you are!? You can't just go asking questions like that!'' She snapped. Both boys jumped. She took a deep breath and tried to push her insults and threats to the back of her mind.

The black haired boy looked between them. ''I'm Harry.'' Her head snapped back to him. His voice had cut the silence that had formed. Then it downed on her, he was the boy form the shop. ''Harry Potter.'' He said with small smile.

''Harry, you're the boy from Diagon Ally?'' He gave a small nod.

''I think we met at the shop.'' She nodded. Then she remembered. 'He's a half-blood. Mrs. Malfoy would have said to stay away from Half-bloods but he seemed rather nice, unlike the other boy, and he seemed to need a real friend.' She thought.

The other boy muttered. ''I'm Ron Weasley.'' Recognitions crossed her face. She knew them. 'Blood traitors' As Mr. Malfoy called them. She stood. Not really wanting to be with them any longer. After all she couldn't be seen with a blood traitor and a half blood. Although she might talk to her mother about him more before she made her final decision on him.

She walked over to the door. ''You may want to change; we'll be arriving at Hogwarts soon. Oh and you have a bit of dirt right here.'' She motioned to the side of her nose. He reached up. With that she walked off to her own compartment.

She returned to her own compartment and found Cho already changed petting Crookshanks. ''Sorry I took so long.'' Cho smiled.

''No problem, what house do you think you will be in?'' She asked. Hermione shrugged.

''I don't know really. Mother says it doesn't matter but I think secretly she wants us to be in Slytherin like she was.'' Cho frowned at that statement.

''The Slytherin house are the bullies of the school. They love to make fun of the other houses.'' Yup just perfect for Blaise and Draco.

''I don't want to be in Slytherin anyway. I'm sure that's where Blaise's going to be. Any other house will do.'' Cho nodded.

''Well Even if you were in Slytherin I would still be your friend as long as you didn't let them change you.'' Hermione smiled. No nothing was going to change her, expediently the ways of her brother.

''Oh look there's the plate form!'' Hermione looked out the window where Cho was looking. ''I won't see you until the feast where you get sorted. I have to go with the other second years.'' Hermione sadly nodded but understood.

''Ok then I will see you at the feast.'' Once the train stopped they filed out. First years were flagged over by a giant. He had a huge beard that hid most of his face. He was rather big, very tall. Ok so he was half giant, the other half being that he was a wizard. 'So a half-blood right?' Hermione tried to figure it out.

''Welcome First Years!'' He said cheerfully. ''Follow me 'is way to the boats.'' He led them over to the lake. Hermione watched as Blaise and Draco get into one of the boats. Hermione with narrowed eyes got in the boat next to them. They looked at her. ''How was your trip?'' She asked bitterly.

''Fine.'' Both of them said together. Then a thought came to mind.

''Do you mind if I walk in with you? After all people should see who the best are.'' She felt weird saying that. It wasn't very often she said something like that but it was all part of changing herself. After a moment both reluctantly nodded. It was just a temporary agreement that would surly seizes to exist once they were sorted. She smiled as three other students got into her boat and they started moving.

Hermione looked into the water and seen a tentacle come to just below the surface. She looked up. Her eyes widen. A smile crossed her lips. Just ahead was the castle, the school, her home for the next year. Excited didn't begin explain what she felt at this moment.

She looked over at Blaise and Draco in the other boat. Both looking at Hogwarts. They may not have meant to but there was a look of excitement on their faces as well.

Once they got out of the boats they came to another person. ''Here they are Professor. All accounted for.'' The half-blood said before disappearing. She turned her attention to this professor. She was wearing green robes. Her hair was pulled back into a tight bun. The professor introduced herself as ''Professor McGonagall.'' Hermione could tell this was not someone you would want to be on the bad side of, most likely someone who was not afraid to give detention. Hermione stood next to Blaise who didn't protest. He didn't want to give her any more to tell mother. Draco was on his other side.

This other professor led them into the castle into a large hall; behind her was a large wooden door. She turned to them. ''Welcome to Hogwarts. Now in a few moments you will pass through these doors and join your class mates, but before you take your seats, you must be sorted into your houses. They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Now while you're here, your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn points. Any rule breaking and you will lose points. At the end of the year the house with the most points is awarded the house cup.'' She walked in the door leaving the student there alone.

Draco walked up to the black haired boy, Harry, and stood in front of him. Blaise followed. Not really wanting to be alone at the moment, Hermione came up behind them. ''So the rumors are true, Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts.'' Draco began. ''I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy.'' Hermione rolled her eyes. Of course he would do something like this. A snort came from behind Harry. She looked to see it was Weasley.

''Think my name is funny do you?'' He said with a sneer.

Draco studied him. ''Let me guess. Red hair. Hand-me-down robes. You must be a Weasley.'' Draco said in disgust. Weasley had a look of hatred. Then he turned back to Potter. ''You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort, I can help.'' He extended his hand. Harry looked at him. 'Oh brother, there goes my chance of being his friend if I wanted to.'

''I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself thanks.'' Draco frowned at the boy, but before he could say anything more Professor McGonagall returned. Harry sent her a look and she could tell that he wanted to be her friend but wasn't sure on how to go about doing so. Maybe she could be his friend; after all, mother did tell her to try to make some. There wouldn't be any harm done.

''Come along.'' She led them through the door.

Hermione's excitement built up more and more. She felt as if she might pop. They entered through the door. Much like the other first years, she was in awe.

All eyes turned to the ceiling. Being who she was Hermione said ''The ceiling is bewitched to look like the outside. I read about it in Hogwarts a History.'' Blaise and Draco rolled their eyes at her comment.

They stopped in front of the hall. A large table was there, where the other professors sat and in front of them was a stole with a raged old hat.

To all the first years, it came as a shock when the hat began to sing:

''Oh you may not think I'm pretty

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you find

A smarter hat then me.

You can keep your bowlers black,

Your top hats sleep and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I have cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head

The Sorting Hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring, nerve and chivalry,

Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff

Where they are just and Loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffs are true,

And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,

If you've a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin,

Where you'll meet your real friends,

Those cunning folk use any means,

To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

Don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands (though I have none)

For a Thinking Cap.''

The hall erupted in applause. Even the first years. Hermione was more or less thinking about the houses. There was no doughty Blaise and Draco would be in Slytherin. But as for her house she still wasn't sure.

Professor McGonagall stood in front of them. ''When I call your names you will place the sorting hat on your head.'' She pulled out a role parchment and began to call names.

Hermione didn't pay much attention to the other people. She waited for her name to be called. Although she found herself waiting to hear the name Harry Potter.

''Zabini, Blaise.''

Surprisingly she was calling the list backwards. Meaning Blaise was first. He had walked up there with confidence. He didn't hesitate to put the hat on. In only a couple of minutes later the hat yelled out ''Slytherin!'' That table cheered. He smirked as he headed to his house.

Hermione zoned out after that until Weasley was called up. Perhaps it was just to see what house he was in. His face was rather pale Hermione noted.

''Weasley, Ronald.''

The hat hadn't even been on a second before yelling out Gryffindor. His face showed relief.

After a while Potter was all so called up.

''Potter, Harry.''

The whole hall fell quiet. He walked up there rather nervously. She already knew he wasn't Slytherin material. But the hat seemed to take forever, finding it difficult to place the boy. Suddenly it yelled out ''Gryffindor!'' That table became rather loud. Some going as far as to yelling, 'we got Harry Potter!' Hermione suddenly found herself hoping not to be in that house.

''Malfoy, Draco.''

Hermione watched as he walked up there with a smirk. Anyone who knew the Malfoys' knew they were in Slytherin. The hat hadn't even touched his head before it yelled out ''Slytherin!'' No one really seemed shocked. That table erupted in cheers like the others.

Hermione found herself alone in the rest of the group of first years. She suddenly wished that Blaise, her tormenter, was still standing beside her.

''Granger-Zabini, Hermione.''

The hall became quiet again. She walked forward quietly. She could hear some whispers coming from the other students.

''Granger? I thought they all died.''

''They had a daughter?''

''Who is she?'' Only a muggle born would ask that.

''I didn't know she was coming this year.''

''I haven't heard about her in years.''

All who talked were either half-bloods who didn't know the whole story or other pure-bloods that she had never met. Which, there weren't many of them. She could tell that they were sharing information, trying to figure her out. Sooner or later someone would finally ask for answers from the source. 'Relax. You can do this.' She said to herself. She sat on the stool and let the hat be placed on her head.

'_'Oh, A Granger.'' _Hermione heard the voice in her head. She didn't jump.

'Actually it's Granger-Zabini.' She corrected him in her head.

_''Oh, but you will always be a Granger.'' _Hermione signed silently but said nothing more.

'May I ask you something?' She asked the hat.

_''I don't see why not. What is it you wish to know?'' _

'What house were my parents in?' She asked. Hermione had never asked before and now looked like a good time to ask, seeing as she had the very hat that placed her parents on her own head.

_'What a good question. Your mother was in Ravenclaw, she had the brain that's for sure. While your father was in Slytherin he was cleaver and was also smart. He would have done well in Ravenclaw as-well. Both of your parents had many friends, including your godmother Adelia. Lucius Malfoy was your father's best friend.' _He explained.

Hermione had always known that Mr. Malfoy had been a friend of her parents. He would tell her stories from when they were young. Adelia had been childhood friends with Hermione's mother. Both of them would put their two cents in when they told one of their stories.

_''You are very smart for your age. Sneaky even,'' _He said most likely to himself. _''Good qualities for Slytherin.'' _

'Not Slytherin.' She thought suddenly.

_''I see, you don't want to be with your 'brother'.'' _Hermione said a quiet yes. Happy that the hat understood what she meant.

_''You have courage, using it when needed. But it's hidden perhaps Gryffindor could help bring that out.'' _Hermione gulped, she didn't like that idea.

_'Ah, but you are not one to act before thinking.'' _Again he was talking to himself.

_''You are loyal yet you have trouble making friends, although you seem to have make one of Cho Chang. There are no qualities of Hufflepuff in you that I can see. But that house would not be good for your brains.'' _Hermione listened to him. _''Better be…'' _''RAVENCLAW!'' He yelled out to the whole hall. That table cheered happily. Hermione let out the breath she didn't even knew she was holding. With a smile on her face she walked over to her new house. She then spotted Cho smiling at her. She smiled back then sat at the end of the table with the other first year Ravenclaw students.

So far it was looking to be a good school year.

After the rest of the sorting and the head master, Professor Dumbledore, finished his yearly speech, saying that the third floor corridor was off limits to everyone who does not wish to die a most painful death and that the forbidden forest was still in fact forbidden to everyone. Then a most fabulous meal appeared on each table.

Hermione looked over at Blaise and Draco who were looking her way. They stared at her until they noticed she was staring back.

Cho made her way over to Hermione and sat next to her. A smile plastered on her face. ''I knew you wouldn't end up in Slytherin.'' Hermione chuckled. ''Now you have me in your house. We stick together so don't worry about your brother or his friends.'' Hermione nodded.

''Do you know where the library is?'' Cho gave her a strange look.

''Hermione, I'm in Ravenclaw. Of course I know where the Library is!'' Cho chuckled. Hermione laughed too. Two shadows then covered them. Hermione looked up to see two boys with red hair and freckled. She knew right then that they were twins.

''Hello, this is Fred.'' The one on the right said pointing to his copy beside him.

''And this is Gorge.'' The one on the left did the same.

''As you have guessed-''

''We are twins.''

''Not only that but we are-''

''Weasleys'.'' Hermione gave them a strange look. Cho rolled her eyes.

''Yeah Fred and George Weasley the pranksters of the school. Everyone has gotten pranked on by these two atlessed once.'' Hermione nodded.

''Hermione Gra-''

''Oh we know who you are.'' Fred (?) said. Hermione raised a brow.

''Miss Hermione Granger-Zabini-''

''We seen how-''

''You talked to our brother.'' She frowned. Were they also going to be snobs and say to stay away from their brother? That wouldn't be a problem for her. She didn't like him anyway. Although that seemed very unlikely by what she could tell.

''That was-''

''AMAZING!'' They said together. Hermione was taken aback. Cho gave them a confused look.

''We know-''

''The Malfoys' told you we are-''

''Blood traitors, but-''

''That's not the whole story and not-''

''The whole truth.'' Hermione gave a confused nod. Not sure if she was following them or not. Mother would most likely be unhappy with the fact that she was socializing with blood traitors. But they seemed really nice.

''Um, ok well it was nice meeting you.'' She turned to Cho who was surprising a laugh.

''It was nice-''

''Meeting you too-''

''Miss. Hermione.'' With that they both walked away.

''Do they always talk like that?'' Hermione asked Cho who nodded, taking a bit of her food.

''It's funny really, they are always together even in the same classes. They can be really nice but sometimes their pranks are over the top.'' Hermione shrugged.

''I don't know what mother would say though. She doesn't really like blood traitors.'' Cho looked at her and signed. ''What did they mean by that I didn't know the whole truth?'' She asked her.

''I'm not too sure, they could have meant something about why they prank or about their family.''

''What about their family? Mother had always told me not to talk to them. Not that I ever had a chance to meet them, let alone talk to them.'' Hermione said thinking about all the times pureblood families would come into their home. How she had never met the ever famous muggle loving pureblood family. She didn't even know what kind of work Mr. Weasley did. Well she did know he work at the ministry, because Mr. Malfoy would constantly talk about how the Weasleys were a 'disgrace' to the pureblood name.

''Well you see Mr. Weasley works at the Ministry, the muggle department. He studies the objects that Muggles have created and tries to figure out how they work.'' Hermione nodded following what she was saying. ''So for his work he has to socialize with the muggles.'' Then a thought occurred to her.

''So it's basically like a miss understanding?'' Cho thought for a moment before nodding.

''I guess it can be seen like that. I mean, even when he doesn't have to work he studies them. I even heard has an enchanted car that the Ministry allowed him to take home to study.'' A little plot was forming in her smart head as she took in this information.

Maybe they just were being misunderstood because of the kind of work Mr. Weasley did. If that was the case she might just be able to help them get their dignity back so they were like the other pure blood families. Being back on track couldn't hurt them.

If there was one thing anyone would learn about Hermione was that she seemed to look for the best in people. Weather they knew it or not. Mother had told her that multiple times before.

Oh yes she was going to have to talk to her mother when she returned home over Christmas.

**So I dont like Ron but I like the other Weasleys' So expect a bit of Ron bashing! By the way Leave a review I love to hear/read what you have to say/think.**


	10. Chapter 10

**This isnt my best chapter, so here is chapter 10: **

After the feast Dumbledore sent them to their dormitories. While on the way out she crossed paths with Draco and Blaise. They were just about to part ways when apparently Draco thought it would be funny to push her into the stone wall. They walked away laughing while she tried to catch up with the other Ravenclaws. Once she had caught up with them she noticed that her arm was hurting, and once they entered she found out why. She had a nasty bruise forming from where her arm hit the wall. After that Hermione didn't waste time and decided to write to her mother. She most likely wouldn't get a chance tomorrow with it being the first day of classes and tonight would be a good chance to send it too.

_Dear Mother,_

_I was sorted into Ravenclaw! The Sorting Hat told me that was where my birth mother was sorted. I love Hogwarts it's beautiful! _

_I have made a friend. She is a second year Ravenclaw and we met on the train. Her name is Cho Change also another pureblood, but her family has been in Italy for the past could of years and have just moved back to England. She is really nice to me._

_I also met Harry Potter. He was the boy from Dagan Alley! That boy was nerves and looked out of place. I feel like I can connect to him. Being as we both lost our real parents. Would you approve if I tried to become his friend? _

_On the train I guess I should have expected it but Blaise and Draco were saying something's to me. I think they blame me for the death of my real parents. If they were still alive then I wouldn't have to live with you. Then as I was leaving the Hall after dinner Draco thought it would be funny to push me into the wall! My arm is now all bruised because of him!_

_Other than that I can't wait to find the library!_

_-Hermione_

Hermione frown as she put the last part. She really didn't want to think about it but she knew that Mother wouldn't be happy to find out any other way. Besides it would be best to tell her now than later. She placed a hand on her arm and flinched a little when pain shot through her. She didn't want to go to the hospital wing because she knew it would heal on its own within a couple of days.

-Somewhere in the dungeons-

Blaise and Draco were also writing home.

_Mother,_

_I was sorted into Slytherin, as was Draco. But I knew I was going to be sorted there, just like you were mother._

_Hogwarts is bigger than I thought it would be. I almost got lost walking down to the dungeons after the feast. Draco won't say it but he did too. After all he was following me as we were walking._

_Harry Potter is a First year with us. He got sorted into Gryffindor. He's nothing like I thought he would be from how everyone talks about him. He looks like he never been around magic before. Some 'hero' he is. Afraid of his own shadow! _

_Blaise_

He looked over at Draco who was just finishing writing his letter. They would try to send them off tonight before curfew or early in the morning before breakfast.

_Father and Mother,_

_I was sorted into Slytherin but was there really any dough? I am a Malfoy after all. Hermione was sorted into Ravenclaw. I thought she would end up in Hufflepuff but I guess I was wrong for once. Blaise was sorted into Slytherin too. Our common room is awesome, much better than the others I think. The best for the best, especially for us purebloods, right father? _

_The-Boy-Who-Lived has come to Hogwarts. I say he's a coward, ended up in Gryffindor he did. Had the nerve to turn down a friendship with me! I think he's bad news. Probable going to case all sorts of trouble! _

_Draco_

''Did you tell your parents about Potter?'' Blaise asked Draco who nodded.

''Yeah, he will be sorry he didn't accept my offer.'' He said bitterly. ''Do you think Hermione will be up in the owlery?'' Blaise nodded

''She's going to want to send hers off tonight and I don't want to use another owl so I guess we should tonight, before curfew. '' Blaise said taking his and heading for the door.

-Back to Hermione-

Hermione had just entered the owlery and found Snake. Of course she figured that Blaise wouldn't want to use another owl so she waited. It wasn't long after that two people entered.

''Waiting for me?'' Blaise asked when he noticed that Hermione still had Snake on her arm. She gave a nod.

''Yes, because, unlike you, I'm not heartless.'' Blaise rolled his eyes as he added his letter to the bird's leg. Draco called over his own owl and they were sent off.

Hermione left without another word. Once she had returned to her room she went to bed, after all classes started early.

…

The next morning Hermione woke up early. She didn't want to be late for her first lesson and she was just so excited. It was just another step to show that she was just as good as the others. When she entered the Hall for breakfast she found that she wasn't the only one to be up this early. Although it wasn't very early they still had about 2 hours before the first lessons. Much to her dismay Blaise and Draco were there too. They sat laughing and joking with their friends at the Slytherin table.

Soon most of the other students were sitting and eating their meal, and then the mail came. Snake landed in front of her and she took her letter from Mother. Hermione watched as he flew off over to Blaise. She had to hold back her laugh when Snake bit his hand. She opened her letter with a shake of her head and read it.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I will be talking to Mr. Malfoy about Draco's treatment toward you. I am very happy that you got Ravenclaw; I would have expected nothing less considering how smart you are. Just like your mother._

_Cho Chang sounds like a lovely girl, perhaps she can come over some time with her family. As for Mr. Potter, I don't see why you can't try to befriend him. He seems like he could use some help coming out of his 'shell'. Although I would suggest staying away from the Weasley family, they all can't be trusted. _

_Best of luck for you my dear. Keep me up to date on your classes. _

_~Love Mother_

Hermione couldn't help but smile at her mother's antics. She looked over at Harry Potter who was sitting with Ronald Weasley. She was happy that she could be his friend. Maybe she could lead him away from anyone who might try to manipulate him.

But she was brought out of her thoughts when she heard someone yell ''Malfoy's got a Howler!'' Her eyes widen at that. She hadn't expected it to happen so fast. The hall went quiet.

Everyone's attention turned to the Slytherin table. Apparently everyone wanted to hear what Draco was going to be told. He opened the letter and because it was so quiet everyone heard what it had to say.

''_Draco Malfoy! How Dare You Treat ANYONE In Such A Way That You Harm THEM!? What A Disgrace It Is To Do Something Like This! You Know What You Have Done Wrong! And I Expect You To Fix It! If You Do Not Stop This Behavior Right A Way, Next Time You Will Get Something Worse Than A Howler! Am I Understood!? '' _Draco with wide eyes nodded even though there was no one there. ''_Good.'' _

The letter then proceeds to tear itself apart and burst into flames. Draco glared over at Hermione with Narrowed eyes. Hermione knew that he was going to treat her worse than ever now but then again if he did do anything himself he could be punished in other ways. But what stops him from getting others to do his dirty work? He had been embarrassed and now he was bound to want revenge.

Hermione got her time table and headed to her first lesson, which just so happened to be Transfiguration with professor McGonagall.

She was the first student to arrive to class. McGonagall was arranging piles of papers when Hermione entered. ''Good morning, Professor.'' She said taking a seat in the second row. McGonagall looked at Hermione.

''Oh, good morning Miss. Granger-Zabini.'' She said back before returning to the papers.

It didn't take long for the others to get there and for the class to start. But Hermione also noticed the absence of two people, however chose not to be concerned with it since the lesson required her full attention.

About 15 minutes into class and after McGonagall changed into a cat, the door was opened and two people came running in. 'would have been better off not coming, they already missed most of the lesson.' Hermione thought when they stopped in the middle of the ally.

''Could you imagine the look on McGonagall's face if she had found out we were late?'' It was Ronald. Hermione tried not to laugh at their stupidity. For McGonagall was the cat sitting on the desk. Within seconds the cat jumped off the desk and began toward the boys, and turned back into her human form. Ronald had a look of horror while Harry, who had come in late with him, had a look of wonder.

''That was amazing!'' Ronald said.

''Well thank you Mr. Weasley but perhaps I should turn one of you into a watch so one of you can be on time.'' She said looking between the two boys.

''But we had gotten lost.'' Ronald said back. Hermione figured that was a lie and that he had over slept and Harry got roped into waiting for him. Hermione had a good idea of the layout of Hogwarts. Thanks to Mother and Cho.

''Then perhaps I should turn you into a map.'' Both their faces paled. ''Go take your seats.'' With that said both boys went to their seats.

After the lesson Hermione headed down to the dungeons for potions which she had with the Slytherins. She knew Professor Snape, being as he would come to dinner at the Malfoys. He and mother were friends for the most part, not best friends but friends. Severus Snape had been a friend of her fathers, and he had been named her Godfather, as was he Draco's much to her displeasure, but she went to Adelia because he lived at Hogwarts and apparently the Ministry thought it was unfit to raise a child at Hogwarts. She knew he favored the Slytherins, and his dislike for the Gryffindors, but he did like the Ravenclaws for being able to answer his questions, and could pass the exams, although if asked he would deny it.

When she entered Draco and Blaise were sitting in the front row, Hermione there too. Seeing as they all had gotten privet lessons they knew more than the average first year. In Hermione's case she had reached the 3rd year level. That had been a shock to Snape, to everyone no less. Blaise and Draco didn't like that she out smarted them in something they liked so much. Snape was sitting at his desk waiting for the rest of the students to file in. He looked in her direction and gave a nod of his head, acknowledging her. She knew he had been unhappy that she hadn't been in Slytherin, but had been happy that she didn't end up in Gryffindor. She was happy she didn't end up there!

Once everyone else had been seated, Snape began his yearly speech. Mother had joked that he only did it to scare the first years, but Hermione figured it was just his way of welcoming them into his class room and he expected great things from them.

Several of the students jumped when he slammed a book on his desk, as some of them had begun to fall asleep. Hermione, Draco, and Blaise didn't even flinch. She had seen it coming when she noticed once of the boys in next row back began to dose off. The same thing had happen when Blaise had fallen asleep during one of their lessons. Hermione had laughed at him after wards, which he wasn't too happy about.

Eventually to others relief Snape dismissed them. Hermione hadn't wanted to leave yet seeing as she was enjoying the review. She knew what he was going to say before he said it.

However after potions she had lunch and she didn't want to miss her chance to eat something.

When she entered and had made her way over to Ravenclaw table, she was greeted by the Weasley twins.

''Hello, Miss. Hermione.'' One of them said to her.

''Hello, Fred and George.'' She responded back.

''Enjoying your first day of Lessons?'' The other asked.

''I guess, Snape seemed a little on edge.'' She said seeing how they would respond.

''Of course, he has to put up with more first years who don't know what they're doing.'' Hermione could have laughed seeing as that wasn't it at all, but she did notice he seem a tad bit nervous, even if he didn't show it. So she shrugged instead.

''Not all us first years are clueless.'' She said before returning to her lunch. They said their good byes and as they walked away she noticed that one of them slipped something into Ronald's lunch. Before her eyes his hair turned bright neon yellow with pink dots. Hermione began to laugh and soon so did everyone who noticed. The sad thing was Ronald couldn't figure out why they were laughing. Harry tried so hard not to laugh, she could tell but in the end he failed and laughed along with everyone else.

Hermione decided then that she liked the twins. They might be able to pull a couple of pranks on Blaise and Draco. She could get back at them for all the pranks they have pulled on her over the years.

**leave a review I love to hear what you have to say/think!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I have to ask: who all enjoyed Ron being oblivious to his sudden hair color change?**

The first week went on as such. Hermione stayed away from Draco and Blaise as much as possible, she got her homework done before hand-much too every other first years' annoyance-and at this rate she might be able to finish every book with in the magnificent Hogwarts library by the time she graduated! She would make sure of it!

So far this week she has read about 13 books on different subjects in her own time after classes and dinner. Yes she noticed the strange looks she got from the most feared librarian but it seemed mostly only because she was checking out books just as fast as she was reading them.

It was the second week that the flying lessons started. Being part of a pure blood family you are given chances that most aren't. She had already learned how to fly. She wasn't good at it but she knew the basics and how to do it, she just didn't like it. Blaise and Draco had been great at it. They would play quidditch at Draco's with a bunch of other people. Hermione was over joyed when she found out that Ravenclaws had been paired together with the Hufflepuffs. She would have been fine with the Gryffindors but it would have been a nightmare to be grouped with the Slytherins.

But also throughout the first three weeks of school she got to know Fred and George Weasley a bit better, and now they seemed to have chosen her as their little 'helper'. They would come to her with plans, and she would poke the holes in them, which then the twins would figure out ways to not get caught. Most of these pranks seemed to have been aimed for their little brother Ronald.

So far he has had his hair turned to a Slytherin green (the Slytherins had actually been insulted by that), his spoon glued to his hand, as well as a fork in the other, his quill stuck on his forehead from when he fell asleep in one of his classes and-much to Hermione's amusement-his skin had bright orange poke-a-dots for a whole 2 days before anyone found a counter spell. What made everything so much more hilarious for everyone was that he didn't even know how it kept on happening. She couldn't believe that he was so much a block head that he wouldn't notice the high-fives his older brothers gave each other when they noticed that their little plan worked.

However at the moment she was busy writing an essay for her DADA class. She wanted to get it done ahead of time so she could revise it and also have it handed in on time. Cho had commented that she was a true Ravenclaw.

Then her light source was cut out. Hermione didn't even turn around. ''Please let me finish this last paragraph before you ask me to look thought your next plan.'' She said still writing. She heard a groan and then two chairs were pulled out. She knew they would get bored but her school work was much more important than their pranks. But after about 5 minutes she placed her quill down and faced the two redheads who looked like they were about to die from lack of pranking. They sat up once they noticed that they had her attention.

''I will tell you this now, if it involves a teacher I am not helping.'' She said seriously. Fred rolled his eyes. George signed. After getting to know them over the course of the past 3 week she began to notice the difference between them. They weren't completely the same. Fred liked more bizarre pranks while George liked the more out-of-nowhere pranks. Since she had gotten involved their getting caught rate had drastically dropped. Both planed their escape routes beforehand more clearly now. Although they avoid the dungeons all together because then they will get caught by Snape. If it were Hermione he may let her off with a warning but anyone else they would have to be a bit concerned about their life.

''No we aren't pranking a teacher this time. We have our sights set on someone new.'' A look that could send chills down anyone's spin came across both their faces.

Hermione raise an eye brow. ''Oh? And who is this _un_lucky target?'' She asked them.

''Seeing as little Ron can't react properly with our pranks, we have decided to go after the one and only Percy.'' Her ears perked up at the name. She suddenly became interested in what they had planned. Percy was their older brother and in her opinion much like her he needed to loosen up a bit.

''Why would you want to prank him? Surly he would know who pranked him. He wouldn't be a good target. Tell me your plan and I am sure I could spot someone who could use it.'' She said seriously. Yes it would be a sight but not worth it to be caught. The twins began to think that too.

''But we really wanted to prank our older brother.'' Fred said grumpily. But he was hit in the back of the head by George.

''Yeah but Percy would tell Mum.'' At those words both brothers shuttered. Hermione would have laughed but she had figured out that they didn't like being in trouble with their mum.

They soon began to tell her the ins and outs of the plan they had come up with. Hermione thought it over and looked for any possible openings for them to get caught, seen, or injured while doing so.

''How about Lavender Brown? She seemed to be close to Ronald and let's face it no one really likes her.'' Brown was a Gryffindor first year that thought she was so much better than everyone. Hermione would keep her mouth shut but when she would over hear some of the things Brown would say it became rather hard. She so badly wanted to tell her to stop talking about people behind their backs. She knew what it felt like and it was a terrible feeling. But she wouldn't say anything and would just leave. Brown loved to get into everybody's life, their business, and Hermione didn't like that. Same went for everyone. Both of them looked at her strange, but that look quickly changed into excitement and they smiled.

''That's a great idea Hermione!'' They said together. She nodded her head.

''See I told you it was a great idea to come to her to scheme. She knows what she is doing.'' George said.

''Actually I never pulled on myself, I was always the one that had them done to me.'' Both of them about jumped out of their seats, shook written on their faces. Yes they were just being dramatic and it was funny but it also meant that Hermione had to explain further.

''But how could you know how to pull them so well when you have never pulled one yourself?'' George asked.

Hermione signed. ''I am the target for all my brother's pranks as well as his friends. After you have been pranked so many times you tend to notice holes in plan.'' Both nodded and without realizing it Hermione got herself roped into the next prank.

''You want to pull your first prank?'' They asked her, and for a minute she wasn't sure what to say. She had never been one to do those things but after seeing them pull so many, it would be nice to say she had been a part of it. What a story that would be.

She nodded. ''You can count me in.'' She shook hands with both of them, and then they got down to talking about the little things that needed to be done. Although she wouldn't be taking any credit she would know that she had helped.

-2 days later a Monday-

Hermione was sitting in the grand hall eating breakfast. It was the morning that everything was to take place. It would be strange for a Ravenclaw to walk over to the Gryffindor table so Fred and George would be taking care of it. Hermione just needed to make sure that there was no way that could fail. She personally looking up the charms used and placed them. She would normally just tell them the flaws and not do much more to help.

The next thing that Hermione knew was that Lavender Brown came in. She looked angry. When she came in her arms were crossed and she had her head a little low, but anyone could see in her eyes that she was mad. Her skin was a green color and her hair was a lavender color. Fred had been smart. He left some candy in the Gryffindor common room the night before. It had been labeled for Lavender so the others wouldn't get into it. Most Gryffindors after all wouldn't take the things that weren't theirs. Besides if they had it wouldn't have affected them. Hermione had charmed it just to affect the one person.

It seemed like it would have been more advanced for a first year to do that but for Hermione it was as easy as going to the right book, which was all she did. She found the book with the desired charm. After that it was simply casting it and setting it in place.

Brown quickly walked over to her 'friends' at her table and sat. Hermione wasn't even sure if her friends were real or if they just wanted to avoid being talked about.

But her anger disappeared and soon embarrassment set in as people began to notice her. Even Ronald, the one she was 'close' to, seemed to laugh. But a sharp look from the victim and he shut up quickly.

Then it hit her. Maybe now Brown won't talk about people as much as she did because by the looks of it this would have been told to everybody by the end of the day.

Although this wasn't her favorite prank-that still went to Ronald having neon yellow hair with pink dots the first day-she could imagine pulling smaller out of nowhere pranks like George. Jumping out from behind a corner and scaring people kind of thing.

-Later in the Library-

Hermione was working on an assignment for Potions when two others joined her.

''I can't believe Madam Pomfrey knew the counter spell to that one.'' Fred said with a sign.

''I can see why. A lot of people have been turning strange colors this year.'' Hermione said with a roll of her eyes. The twins were clever and smart but sometimes they acted like idiots. She looked up and both of them were smiling.

''You did great with the charms, for a first year that it.'' George said with a shrug. ''I could have done better.'' He then said. Hermione raised a brow.

''Are you sure about that George?'' He gave a nod. Fred was shaking his head. ''If you could have done better, then why didn't you know the charm? Why didn't you place the charm?'' He looked at her and pretended to be hurt. She gave him a smile. ''I'm sure you would have been about to do so.'' All three laughed, but were sent a warning glare from Madam Prince and quickly shut up.

''But anyway it was great, I think we should start thinking of new ways to prank. We can test them out on Ronald.'' Fred said.

Both Hermione and George nodded. ''Yes but remember Percy is off limits. He is to smart he will catch on.'' Both twins nodded in agreement.

To Hermione they were really good friends. Like Cho they offered to help her out if needed because of all the help she gives with their pranks. For once Mother had been wrong. Yes some of them may be like that but Fred and George proved that some people in the family can be trusted. She liked the them they made school a little bit more fun and she could tell that she was changing into a prankster. Her mother would be happy to know that she was starting to come out of her shell.

**I am sorry I didnt get this up on Friday I was really sick. As you can see I love to mess around with natural colors and bright colors. What did you think of that? Leave a review I love to hear what you have to say. **


	12. Chapter 12

**I know this isnt my longest chapter...but a chapter none the less! chapter 12 :)**

Hermione walked out of her potions class that had just ended. It had been kind of slow but then one of the Hufflepuffs tripped and tipped over their potion. She had no clue how that girl did it but her potion caused a garden to grow on the cold hard floor. Snape hadn't been happy, at all. He managed to control his temper though, but he had muttered something about first years could never amount to anything in his class. The class had gotten a kick out of it though.

As she left the room the Gryffindors and Slytherins first years took their place. Most of them just walked past her and acted as if she wasn't even there but then again it was like that with all four houses. It avoided conflict most of the time.

She passed Draco and Blaise a little further down the hall. Draco sent her a death glare and Blaise chuckled with an evil look on his face. The next thing she knew she heard him say something meant for only her to hear.

''Loser.'' A simple word that he used often against her that she no longer had any reaction to it. But she knew better than that though. She took that as a warning sign. She knew that her brother was sneaky, much like Draco.

She just continued down the hall but as she was about to go around the corner she bumped into two large people. She knew them of course. She knew most of the first year Slytherins as they were friends with Blaise and had come over a couple of times. These two she had seen once or twice over at Draco's and in her opinion they were more like puppets and Draco and Blaise were their Puppeteers. They could be smart when they wanted to be but for some odd reason they decided to be idiots. Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe never took the time to get to know Hermione just like Blaise's other friends.

Hermione tried to go around them so she could go on her way to her next lesson but Crabbe stepped in front of her. A smirk on both of their faces as Goyle stepped next to Crabbe. Goyle then proceeded to knock her potions books from her hands to the ground.

''You're a freak.'' Crabbe said as she picked them up. She heard both of them chuckle before going into Snape's class room.

Hermione signed as she stood once more. So it was going to be that way? They would use the dimwitted minds of those two to do their dirty work of being mean her? It hadn't taken as long as she thought it would for them to start with their 'plans', but who knew who all was in on their plan to make her life hell?

She didn't take time to dwell on it too much as she needed to get to her Transfiguration lesson or she would be late. She didn't notice the figure watching her as she left the dungeons.

After dinner she was sitting in the library looking some things up for her essay in Transfiguration.

Hermione had seen Harry during lunch. He didn't look too happy with Ronald as he seemed to be the reason for getting detention so often. He had looked to her and tried to smile.

So now here she was sitting alone in the Library with two books open as she wrote.

''Uh, hello Hermione,'' She looked over her shoulder at the unknown voice. There stood the black haired green eyed hero of the wizarding world. Harry looked a little awkward, his own homework in his hands. ''Do you mind if I work at this table too?'' Hermione shook her head.

''No, it's fine.'' He nodded thanks and took a seat across from her. It was awkward as they worked quietly.

''I seen what those Slytherins did to you.'' Harry said suddenly causing her to look up. ''I mean I was going to Potions when I saw you.'' He said quickly. Hermione looked at him for a moment, and then returned to her homework.

''It's no big deal. Crabbe and Goyle have just been recruited to do my brother's dirty work.''

''Ron said something about your brother on the train, after you left that is.'' He added when he seen her face. ''What is he like?'' He asked, and then it dawned on her. He may have seen him but he didn't know him.

''I can't really answer that as I have nothing kind to say about him.'' He gave her a confused look.

''What do you mean?''

''I mean I am his favorite victim. I am the one that he pulls on his pranks on, and I know he hates me. But I have learned to not let his words get to me. Besides mother would say 'if you have nothing nice to say, don't say anything at all', funny really as it is a muggle saying.'' She said explained to him. They fell back into silence.

''Is what Ron said true, about your parents being dead?'' Harry asked breaking the silence once more.

Hermione thought for a moment, and then closed her book. ''Yes what he said is true, and my Godmother, Blaise's mother, adopted me. I was three when they died and I don't remember them to well.'' She looked him in the eyes. ''What about you? What is your family like?'' He gave her a strange look. ''I know that your parents are dead like mine, but I also know you went to live with your muggle blood relatives, what do they do for a living?'' She clarified.

He looked to be a little uncomfortable. ''Uh, I don't want to bother you with my family life.'' He said and Hermione raised a brow, but didn't say much more.

''Ok, what do you think of Hogwarts so far?'' She asked him. A smile came to his face.

''It's amazing. I didn't think it would be this big.'' Hermione smiled back.

''Mother told me and Blaise so much about Hogwarts, but it was still a shock when I saw it that night we came across Black Lake. I couldn't wait to get my letter.'' She said. But he fell quite once more.

''Aren't you a pure blood?'' He asked her causing her to become confused.

''I am, the Grangers-my parents-were of pure blood. Why?'' She asked back and he seemed to fidget.

''Well it's just that most of the pure bloods that I have met so far don't like me.'' Hermione nodded her head. She knew why. Most of them had been followers of Voldemort. She knew more about the dark lord than she let on. Mother wanted to protect them from the truth but the truth has ways of showing its ugly face.

''Not all of them hate you, some are happy that you do exist. They just can't show it. We pure bloods pride ourselves on how pure we are.'' Harry gave her a look.

''Then how come you don't act like that?''

Hermione gave another smile. ''I have no reason to act hostile toward you although mother would say 'don't go making friends with all half-bloods and muggle born' as we have a reputation to keep up as pure bloods. But I have been raised around other pureblooded children that didn't want anything to do with me. See you as a friend.'' He smiled back.

''What do we have here?'' Hermione turned to see two red heads, both with raised brows.

''Hey Fred, Hey George, Harry and I were just working on Homework. Come to join us?'' Both boys rolled their eyes.

''Hermione, we thought you were smart, how could you forget about us?'' Fred said. Hermione rolled her eyes back at them.

''No I haven't forgotten, but I don't really want to plan right now I would much rather work on homework tonight.'' Harry gave her a confused look. ''I can explain if you don't say anything to anyone.'' He was hesitant but then nodded. Both twins sat at the table.

''You know all those things that happen to Ron?'' George asked Harry who nodded.

''We did that.'' Fred said proudly pointing to his chest. ''Hermione helped.'' He added and that caused Harry to send her a look.

''I help them plan and find the proper spells to use. As well as pick the poor soul who gets pranked.''

''I haven't been aimed at have I?'' Hermione chuckled.

''No, and you won't be. I promise.''

Harry just gave her a look that said he wasn't too sure he could believe it, and the looks Fred and George gave each other didn't help the matter.

''Don't worry I won't let these two do anything to you.'' She held out her hand. Harry looked at her then took it.

The twins began to snicker causing bother Harry and Hermione to send them confused looks. Hermione was sure they had finally lost it and by the look on Harry's face, he was thinking the same thing.

''Seems like we got ourselves a strange little group.'' George said.

''Yeah a strange little group, the pranksters, the brain, and the boy who lived.'' Fred explained further. Both began to laugh once more. Hermione joined in and soon Harry was laughing right along.

But they quickly silenced themselves when Madam Prince walked by. With a warning glare she returned to her desk. Harry, Hermione, Fred, and George smiled to one another once more before quietly talking amongst themselves. In Harry's case he was getting to know Hermione as well as the twins. He was in the same house as them but he hadn't had a chance to talk with them too much.

They really were a strange group of friends.

**Leave a review i love to hear what you have to say! If you thought this was boring things will start to pick up in the next chapter or so**


	13. Chapter 13

**I would like to thank everyone who has been reading this so far you guys are great, you people are the reason I keep writting :) Here is chapter 13 **

-At Zabini Manor-

It was a nice calm surprisingly sunny day at Zabini manor. The sky was clear and it was warm out, a great day to just be outside.

And that was what Adelia Zabini was doing. She sat in one of the patio chairs drinking a cup of tea, relaxing in the sun light. She had been unusually busy lately and hadn't had a chance to just relax. Then again she was thankful for being so busy. It meant less time to think about how quiet it was without Blaise and Hermione around, more like how much she missed them.

-Hogwarts-

The next couple of weeks Hermione and Harry spent time with the twins in the library. Weather it was doing homework or planning the next prank, it only varied on the day. Harry had even started to help with them. It seemed that he had forgotten about Ron. He still went to class with him but he would mostly talk to Fred and George while in the Grand Hall.

Even though she had good times with her new found group of friends, Hermione was facing other difficulties. Crabbe and Goyle weren't letting up in their torments. In fact it was getting worse. They began to trip her, yanking on her hair when no one was looking, as well as continually knocked her books from her hands. It was starting to get annoying but she didn't respond. If she did then Blaise and Draco will have won and she wasn't going to give them that satisfaction of being her down. She didn't say anything about it to Harry or the twins, not that they didn't notice how quiet she had become. Harry would see Crabbe and Goyle do those things and he would tell the twins.

Hermione walked through the hall holding her books closer to her than normal. She knew that Crabbe and Goyle would come around soon, and she was right she was about to enter the Library to return one of her books when they appeared.

''What do you want?'' She asked a little bitterly. All she wanted to do was to be left alone.

Goyle stepped forward. ''Draco demands an apology.'' Hermione couldn't believe this. All this torment, all this being made fun of to have her apologize? She didn't think so; neither of them will be getting away with this.

''Well you can tell Draco that it's not going to happen. If anyone should apologize it should be him.'' She said and went to go around them and as she did Crabbe pulled her hair and didn't let go. Hermione was pulled back then and Goyle took her books. Only then did Crabbe release her. Goyle held her books out of her reach.

Hermione signed as she rubbed the back of her head. ''Please give me back my books.'' She said holding out her other hand. Both block heads shared a look.

''Why should we? You called us idiots, told the whole school.'' Hermione was taken aback by that. She never said anything about them to anyone. She wasn't the kind of person.

''No I didn't, who told you that?'' She asked letting both her hands drop back to her sides.

Once more they shared a look. ''Draco and Blaise said you did.'' Hermione's eyes widen. She was sure it was from anger, she wouldn't have been shocked, it's something she had come to expect from them.

''And you believed them?'' She asked back, not believing her ears. She wasn't expecting them to lie about her. What else have they been saying about her?

''We don't have a reason not to believe them.''

Hermione snapped she couldn't take it any longer. ''You know what? Believe what you want too! You are both IDIOTS!'' They gave her a look that said told you so. ''I never said anything like that to anyone! Let alone the whole school! I don't even know you! I wouldn't say things like that about someone I don't know!'' Her hair started to rise into the air. Both boys stepped back a bit. ''If you took the time for only a couple of moments in your lives you would know that I don't talk about people!'' She shouted. It was then that she started to feel very light headed. It wasn't the first time she yelled, she did sometimes at Blaise when he was being mean to her. But for some reason she felt as if her head was going to explode. She held her head in her hands. Trying to get the pain to go away but then everything was starting to go dark. She felt the hard ground before she couldn't feel anything.

Crabbe and Goyle panicked. They really did believe she had called them names behind their back. That Draco and Blaise were only telling them that to help them. But now Hermione was on the ground, unconscious and they didn't know what to do. Goyle ran into the library and got Madam Prince, while Crabbe was shaking her shoulder to try to wake her up. Madam Prince came to help within moments. It was a known fact that Madam Prince was rather fond of the bookworm as they shared a love for books. She took Hermione to Madam Pomfrey with Crabbe and Goyle following behind. They have yet to say what had happened completely.

When Hermione finally came around she took in her surroundings. The bed she was lying on was extremely uncomfortable, and very white.

''Oh, you are awake.'' She turned her head to see Madam Pomfrey. Pomfrey had been taken off guard then Madam Prince entered with the unconscious Hermione and with two Slytherins behind her no less.

Hermione gave a small nod. Her head was still hurting after all. ''What happened, why am I here?'' She asked the old med witch while sitting up and placing a hand on her forehead.

Pomfrey raised a brow. ''Miss. Granger-Zabini, you fainted just outside the library. Madam Prince brought you here.'' She said as she began to look through the many potions.

Hermione then remembered what had happened. ''Ma'am, what caused me to faint like that?'' No matter how much she thought about it, it didn't make sense.

Madam Pomfrey shook her head. ''I can't be sure, the same thing used to happen to your birth mother.'' Hermione's eyes widen slightly at the mention of her real mother. She hadn't been told much about her mother coming to the medical wing, only some of the things that she and her friends used to do.

''My mother used to come here for fainting?'' She asked a little unsure of what to say.

Pomfrey gave a nod. ''Yes, she would always faint, wouldn't wake up of a couple of hours sometimes.'' Hermione took that information in. ''I think I should be expecting to see you a lot throughout your Hogwarts years.'' Pomfrey turned back to her holding out a vile. ''Here drink this then you can leave.'' Hermione took the potion that was offered and after downing it her head felt much better.

''Thank you, Madam Pomfrey, '' Hermione said while gathering her things.

''Not at all dear, it's my job. It should be time for your last lesson of the day before dinner, if your head starts hurting again come back.'' Hermione nodded one more before heading to the door going to her last lesson.

After her final lesson she went to the Grand Hall. When she entered Harry came up to her. ''Are you ok? You weren't in the class after lunch.'' Hermione smiled. It was nice having someone worried about her. ''Fred and George have been worried too.'' He added. Hermione looked past him to the twins who, once they were noticed, flashed her smiles and waves.

''I'm ok, but I will tell you more when we go to the library.'' She said and he gave a nod. ''Tell them that too.'' She then headed over to the Ravenclaw table and took a seat by Cho who also gave the same line of questioning as Harry.

After dinner she found herself sitting with Harry, George, and Fred taking in what she told them.

''So you fainted when after you were attacked by Crabbe and Goyle?'' Fred asked her.

''Well I wouldn't say attacked. I would call it more…giving false information.'' All three raised their brows. ''My, oh so caring, brother told them lies which they believed.''

''And you haven't killed them yet?'' George asked now. She shook her head.

''No, I won't give them the satisfaction of me reacting. I would have at one point but I promised myself I wouldn't be like that anymore.'' All three gave her a somewhat understanding nod.

''Well next time anyone is being mean to you some to one of us, we will make sure that they won't be able to escape out pranks for weeks.'' Hermione couldn't help but laugh at Harry's words. He always made her feel better. Fred and George then proceeded to squish her in a huge. Eventually George managed to drag Harry over as well.

It was in that moment that she realized that she didn't have to face her brother and his friends alone. She had her own team that wasn't afraid to fight back.

**So what do you think? Next chapter will be when Hermione finally faces Draco and Blaise Hope to see you there :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**So chapter 14 is up early been a while since the last time this has happened :) well enjoy none the less. (still own nothing)**

It had been 3 days since her episode of fainting. Crabbe and Goyle haven't bugged her since then. She figured that they finally understood that she hadn't said anything about them and had no reason to be mean to her. Now she was walking with Harry to their Potions lesson. Ravenclaw had been grouped up with Gryffindor today.

''So what do you think?'' Harry asked her.

''It's a good idea you should run it by George he could help you.'' Hermione said thinking about Harry's own plot. It was going to be his first prank ever and Hermione actually wished she would have thought of it. He sent her a smile.

''I would have thought it was an idiotic idea. Since you guys do all those fancy things with people's colors.'' Hermione laughed.

''Well those are getting old.'' An evil grin came to her face. Harry gulped. He had seen that look only a couple of times and it usually mean she was plotting something. Last time he had seen it Ron had breathed fire every time he opened his mouth. ''What are you plotting now Hermione?''

''I'll tell you later.'' Was her only response, and he understood why. Too many people were around and they couldn't risk someone who didn't like then to tell one of the professors. Harry's plan wasn't as big of a risk as Hermione's or the twins.

They had turned down one of the halls in the dungeon to get to Snape's class room, when they came face to face with the last people Hermione wanted to see that the moment.

Blaise and Draco had their arms crossed and looked at her with narrowed eyes.

''Hanging out with Potter now are you?'' Draco asked looking from Harry then back to Hermione.

''I can hang out with whoever I want.'' She said back.

''Even those twin Weasels? You choose to hang around those two idiots?'' Blaise asked with his nose scrunched up.

Hermione narrowed her eyes back at them. ''So what will you do if I am friends with them? They are more my friends than you ever will be. They aren't idiots and its Weasley not Weasel.'' Hermione said in a matter of fact tone. Both Blaise and Draco laughed at her.

''Right, as if it really matters.'' Blaise said back.

''As if anybody important,'' Draco said looking at Harry. ''would want to be friends with the likes of you, Hermione Granger the girl with no parents.'' Blaise snorted in agreement. His words hurt but she didn't show it. Instead Hermione relaxed her eyes.

''Are you upset that I am friends with Harry and you aren't?'' She said calmly.

Draco was taken aback by her words and didn't say anything for a moment. ''As if I would be jealous of you, no one would want to be friends with loser Potter, the wonderful Boy-Who-Lived.''

''Makes sense that you to would be friends, Miss Faints a lot and Scar head.'' Blaise added to the insult. ''Pardon me while I go faint.'' Blaise then added. Draco snickered. After all this was pointed at Hermione more than Harry. But when they looked back at her to see the way Hermione was reacting, they were expecting tears but only see a calm look.

''You say why no one would want to be friends with Hermione and me, but I know the reason why no one wants to be friends with you too.'' Harry said causing both boys to look at him. ''You are nothing but cowards who hide behind your words.'' He said with confidence. Draco stepped forward so that their noses were almost touching.

''What did you just call me Potter?'' He spat out.

''You heard me Malfoy. You are a coward.'' Harry said not backing down.

''Think you're so great because you made the Quidditch team as a first year with that little stunt you pulled during the flying lesson.'' He said back. Hermione had known about that. The twins wouldn't stop talking about it for a while after he was placed on the team. She just congratulated him.

''That has nothing to do with this _coward_.'' Harry said back, still keeping his calm.

''I'll show you who is the coward; I challenge you to a duel, tonight at midnight in the trophy room.'' Hermione's eyes widen. That was past curfew and if they were caught then they could be given detention or worse expelled!

''I accept.'' Hermione turned from Draco to Harry with wide eyes. Not believing her ears. Harry could get into major trouble! ''Hermione will be my second.'' He said causing her to be even more concerned.

''And Blaise will be mine, you better show up or you are the coward.'' Draco said still in Harry's face. Blaise sent Hermione a smirk as if he knew something that she didn't and that unnerved her.

''If you would so mind as to let us by, we have a lesson to go to, as do you I'm sure.'' She grabbed Harry's arm and shoved them out of her way and continued to walk down the hall. Once they were far enough away Hermione turned to Harry.

''What were you thinking! That's past curfew! You could be expelled if you get caught!'' Harry gave her a look.

''They were being mean to you Hermione. I won't let them get away with it. You're my friend.'' Hermione was shocked into silence. She always thought of his as a friend but she never thought he would think so highly of her. To take the chance of being expelled to help her, it meant a lot to her. ''Just trust me; I'm sure I can beat Malfoy.'' Hermione looked into his green eyes then with reluctance she nodded.

''Ok, but we can't get caught.'' Harry nodded in agreement.

''Don't worry I got this under control.'' Hermione nodded once more and they then entered Potions moments before class was to start. Hermione smirked a little. There was no way Blaise and Draco could have made it to their next class yet. The time they wasted being mean to Harry and Hermione was time they could have been using to get to their next class. They would have gotten detention if they got there late. That brightened Hermione up.

Harry noticed her smirk and noted to himself he was going to ask her about it later but at the moment he had to worry about Snape. He couldn't understand why Hermione liked the greasy bat professor.

After lunch Hermione sat in the library with Harry, George, and Fred telling them about their run in with Draco and Blaise.

''Watch out for Mrs. Norris. She's just as sneaky as Filches is.'' George warned them. Hermione nodded having seen the cat around. Crookshanks didn't like her too much.

''We will meet up in the Trophy room.'' Harry said to her, which she nodded again.

''Right, since you aren't in the same house.'' Fred said out loud.

''Anyway on another note, Harry came up with a great idea!'' Hermione said making all the attention turn to him. Harry gulped but then proceeded to explain his plan which George said he would help him with.

-That night-

Hermione stood in the Trophy room, looking like a nervous wreck. She had to wait until all the other girls fell asleep before she could sneak out and she had found out that she was the first one to make it there. She had a few close calls but managed to hide before being caught.

Hermione looked at the time. It was almost midnight with only 6 minutes left and she was still standing in the dark room alone.

Suddenly the door opened and caused her to jump.

''That you, Hermione?'' She signed of relief. It was only Harry.

''Yeah, it's only me.'' She said as he stepped closer to her. ''It's almost midnight.'' They waited in silence for the last couple of minutes when it was finally midnight, and the two Slytherins still hadn't shown up.

''Where are they?'' Harry asked out loud. Hermione was getting a sinking feeling in her stomach. Something wasn't right. The image of Blaise's smirk came back. He knew something she didn't. She thought about it for a moment and then it hit her.

''Harry! It's a trap!'' She whispered yelled to him. His eyes widen.

''You mean they set us up?'' She nodded her head.

''I think so.'' She said back. Suddenly they heard a loud bang and they turned to see Mrs. Norris sitting there staring that them with her narrowed eyes as if saying 'look who we have here, students out of bed', her tail swishing back and forth. Both of them had wide eyes and had gone pale. ''Harry, we have to go! Now or we will be caught.'' She said pulling on his arm. Suddenly there was another loud bang signaling that the door was being opened once more.

Luckily they had already been running and had managed to get to the other door before they were spotted. They ran until they got to one of the many corridors. It was only then that they slowed down, both breathing hard.

''Where are we?'' Harry asked as he took in their surroundings. Hermione looked around too. Everything had a thick layer of dust on it and cobwebs hanging off everything. Where ever they were it needed a good cleaning. ''Meow'' They both turned to see Mrs. Norris once more causing them to run to the closest door. A light was coming closer as they tried to open it.

''It won't open!'' Harry said in a panic. Hermione took out her wand and pointed it at the lock.

''Alohomora!'' The door unlocked and they quickly went inside hiding from Filches in the process. They leaned against the door holding their breaths as they heard footsteps. Adrenalin was coursing through their veins from the possibility of being caught. Soon the light disappeared signaling that Filches had moved on.

Hermione threw her head back so it was on the door, closed her eyes, and took a deep breath. Harry used the stone door frame from support and did the same.

But they were pulled out of calming their beating hearts at the sound of rustling coming from the dark corner of the room. Hermione caught Harry's eye and they looked on as a massive head appeared. Slowly another one came and another. Soon three heads stared at them and they began to growl. Harry was looking at the three heads but Hermione was looking elsewhere.

''Um, Hermione, I think we should run now.'' When she didn't respond he grabbed onto her arm this time and pulled her out of the room and closing the door just as the three heads hit the door. Both of them fell to the ground. He looked at Hermione and they sat up.

''I know where we are.'' He gave her a confused look. ''We are in the third corridor. Remember? Dumbledore said it was off limits to everyone. Now we know why.'' She said looking to the door then back to Harry.

''Who would keep such a beast in a school?'' He asked out loud looking back to the door. Hermione shrugged.

''Dumbledore, but that's not what is important.'' He looked at her with a raised brow. ''Did you not see what that dog was standing on?'' She asked and he gave her a blank look. ''It was standing on a door. It must be protecting something.'' Hermione stood up and helped Harry, who seemed to be a little shocked that she had come up with that already. ''Let's go before we get caught.''

On the return route nothing more happened. Hermione walked Harry to the Gryffindor dorms then headed to the Ravenclaw. Making sure to stay in the shadows until it was safe.

When she made it back to her bed she lye there thinking about her slimy snake of a brother. Revenge was in his future for that stunt he pulled tonight. Setting up a duel and not showing up and then tipping off Filches about it.

-3 days later-

Hermione sat in the Library looking over an essay when Fred came up to her.

''I got that spell you were asking about. But you haven't told me what it was for.'' He said handing over a piece of paper. Hermione looked at it and smiled.

''Thank you! You will find out at dinner.'' He raised a brow at the look she got on her face but shrugged it off.

''Ok then see you at dinner.'' Fred then left the library to go back to the Gryffindor common room. Hermione had a look of calculating and evil plotting on her face.

At dinner Hermione sat next to Cho like normal and waited for the right moment. The perfect time that no one would see it coming.

She pulled out her wand from her pocket and held it under the table and continued to eat. Under her breath she mumbled the spell she had been looking over since Fred had dropped it off to her. Suddenly all the Apples were floating in the air above everybody's head. Everyone was shocked into silence as it had never happened before. The apples then began to spin around the room gaining every ones attention. A small smirk found its way to her face yet it was hardly noticeable. She seen Harry, George and Fred look her way out the corner of her eye but her main focus were the two in her sight. She muttered another spell and all of a sudden the apples headed in one direction, the Slytherin table, more specifically in Draco and Blaise's direction. They were then repeatedly hit with apples. Everyone but Hermione flinched as they made contact with their heads. She had made sure that the apples had enough force to hurt them but not enough to do much damage.

Once all the apples had been thrown at them the Grand hall was deathly silent. Everyone was too shocked to do anything. It wasn't very common one was attacked by a fruit no less.

Blaise and Draco shared a confused look but then looked at Hermione who pretending to look shocked as well. It would have given her away if she didn't. Both boys narrowed their eyes at her and it was only then that she couldn't hide her smile. She smiled at them and gave them the best innocent look she could muster after one had done something so uncalled for.

After dinner the twins congratulated her for the awesome display. They had known what had happened the night of the duel-save for the part about the three headed dog- and had been wondering how she was going to get her revenge. Harry simply shock his head but smiled then high fived her.

'May the little game of revenge start.' She thought as she walked back to her dorm. No one ever did figure out who started the apple attack that year. Although some had suspicions nothing was proven or disproven, and for that Hermione was quiet proud of herself.

**So what did you think of this chapter? What did you like most? Tell me in your review! **


	15. Chapter 15

Hermione was lying on her bed unable to sleep. The last week Hermione, Fred, George, and Harry have been going against Draco, Blaise, Crabbe, and Goyle in an act to revenge. Weather it was with pranks, academically, or with words they tried to outdo the other group. Because of that it bugged her. She was starting to get tired of the way they were acting toward each other. Over the course of one week she already had 2 other episodes of fainting. Each time Madam Pomfrey would tell her what happened then sent her on her way.

With a sign she pushed off the blankets and walked to the common room. The fire was calming but it still didn't up her mind to rest. Everyone was asleep and she suddenly felt restless. Her head turned to the door of the common room and found herself heading in that direction. She wasn't sure if she wanted to go there or not but she felt this urge to leave the Ravenclaw Tower.

As she walked, she felt light headed, or as if she wasn't controlling her own body.

''Hermione?''

She spun around to come face to face with Cho.

''What are you doing out of bed and in the corridor no less.'' Hermione watched as Cho then yawned. ''You'll get into trouble if your caught.''

Hermione let her head fall slightly. ''I know but I couldn't sleep.''

Cho raised a brow. ''So you decided it would be best to go for a midnight walk than to stay in the common room?'' Hermione didn't answer her. ''Stick to the shadows and avoid Peeves he won't hesitate to turn you in.'' Hermione looked up at meet Cho's eye. ''Just don't get caught.'' Hermione nodded and Cho disappeared.

Once she was gone Hermione continued on her way through the halls. It felt strange to be out in the halls alone. Sure it wasn't the first time but now she knew she was alone and she wasn't going to meet anyone.

Hermione keep to the shadows as Cho had told her too even though it seemed that no one was out at this time except for Mrs. Norris and Filches.

Suddenly she heard what she thought were footsteps and quickly hid behind one of the pillars. A shadow then came past her, following the owner of it close by.

Hermione narrowed her eyes to get a better look and recognized the person quickly.

''Draco!''

She stepped out from her hiding place and caused him to jump. He had one arm in the air and the other blocking his face, standing on one foot and the other as if he was going to run.

''What are you doing here?'' They asked at the same time.

''I asked first!'' To Hermione it was like Fred and George all over again as they continued to say the same thing at the same time.

''Aren't you supposed to be asleep?'' Hermione asked.

''I could ask you the same thing.'' He crossed his arms.

She fell quiet, as did he. Neither of them spoke. They didn't really have much to say to each other.

''See you tomorrow.'' She said and walked where he had just come from, leaving a very confused Draco behind.

It was only a couple moments and a couple turns later that she realized that she just had a civil conversation with him, one of her tormenters for so long. But she doubted it would ever happen again given their history. It's not possible for someone to just change overnight. Old habits die hard.

She stopped walking and turned around. She was about to go back to the common room when a most intriguing door caught her eye. It reminded her of all the doors that the manor that were off limits to Blaise and herself. It was a smaller door than the others and a little rusted on the hinges. It wasn't much to look at but it could be eye catching to the most curious.

Hermione reached out and turned it causing a screeching sound as the rusted metal turned for what seemed like the first time in a while. It took a little bit of force to open it but when it did Hermione almost fell on her face but she caught her balance. She looked back at the hall before closing the door again. She took in the room.

There were cob webs all around the room, a thin layer of dust as well. But the thing that was strangest of all was that this room was almost completely empty! The only thing in this room besides the cob webs was a mirror.

Slowly she walked toward it. As if something might reach out and grab her. Soon she stood in front of it, reading what was written on it: _Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi. _Hermione recognized the words but she could place them. The thought back to all the books she had read at home and this year. It didn't take long for her to remember, it had been in one of the books at home, in the section that anyone rarely went in.

_Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi_ translated to I show not your face but your heart's desire. It did what it says it does. Although she had to wonder what this fascinating mirror was doing in a school. She looked it up and down then stepped closer to it.

It was frizzy for a moment but the image became clearer after a couple of minutes. What she saw shocked her. She didn't even know that's what she had wanted so badly.

There she stood, smiling and happy. Her arms swung over two sets of shoulders. It didn't take much to identify them. After all she had to see their faces almost every day, at school and at home. People she never thought she could really be civil too, but apparently the mirror saw differently. Both Draco and Blaise stood on either side of her, a smile one both their faces with their arms over her shoulders. It was then that sudden realization hit her. She only longed for them to accept her, not to look down on her all the time. But who was she kidding, it would never happen. They hated her and she couldn't even come up for a logical reason why!

''Miss. Granger-Zabini,'' She spun around to see a figure step out of the shadows and in her direction. She knew who he was, as always still dressed in his dark cloths. . ''What are you doing out past curfew?''

Her mouth opened but nothing came out. She knew he was disappointed in her because she broke a rule, and got caught. He looked to the mirror.

''Be warned, this Mirror doesn't make your desires happen.'' Hermione looked back to where he was staring. ''Nothing good comes from just dreaming it.'' She looked back to her potions master, her Godfather. His eyes showed another emotion than hate or anger.

He turned back to her. ''I will expect you not to tell anyone of this Mirrors location, or that you have even seen it.'' So his coldness was back.

''I won't.'' She said knowing here wasn't any other choice.

''Good, now back to Ravenclaw tower.'' She was then led away by Snape back to her Common Room.

''Remember not a word of that Mirror to anyone.'' He then left, leaving Hermione just to watch his retreating form.

…~~…

Hermione still had those words from Snape ringing in her ears and true to her word; she hasn't said anything to her friends about the mirror. Things continued on as normal. It was the day of Halloween, her favorite holiday.

But that was the last thing on her mind at the moment. Hermione now sat in her Charms class, which somehow Professor Flitwick ended up with all the first years. It was a good thing he room was large enough to fit them all in it.

Fred and George were planning something big this and as far as she knew they had some prank they were going to pull on some of the Gryffindor girls in their year. Something about turning their hair neon green and into snakes not real snakes but made out of their hair. She hadn't been involved in any of their pranks lately because she had been studying.

Unfortunately for Charms she had to sit next to Ronald Weasley. He didn't seem too happy about the arrangement either but there were no other seats open. Blaise and Draco sat across the room glaring at her and Harry was sitting not too far away but she wouldn't be able to talk to him.

Professor Flitwick had just announced that he thought they were finally ready to levitate feathers, this cause people to whisper excitedly.

''Now, remember the swish and flick movement we have been practicing.''

The whole class did so and with that they started to try to get their feathers to float.

Hermione was just about to start when she heard the words being said wrong and someone could get hurt because of it. She turned to she Ronald not even caring as he swung around his wand.

Hermione held out her arm. ''Stop, stop, STOP! You're going to take someone's eye out. Besides, you're saying it all wrong- its 'Wingardium Leviosa', not 'Leviosaaa!'' He gave her a death glare.

''If you're so smart why don't you do it?''

''Fine then I will.'' She cleared her throat and sat up straight.

'_'Wingardium Leviosa_.'' And sure enough her feather was floating high in the air.

''Well done Miss. Granger-Zabini.'' Professor Flitwick said happily.

Hermione have Ronald a smug look. Out the corner of her eye however she seen the look he was giving her. That look gave a whole new meaning to 'if looks could kill.'

After class was over she, like the others, left. Ronald still had a hateful look but she shrugged it off and just headed on her way to her next class. Harry had been dragged away by Ronald, leaving her to walk to her next lesson on her own.

She had just turned the corner when she was stopped by Draco and Blaise, with some other Slytherins behind them. She rolled her eyes at them tying to act liked they owned everything. Her smile disappeared as they smirked.

She went to go around them but was stopped by one of the members of their group. It seemed they liked to block her path.

''You are such a loser.'' She turned to Blaise as the others started to snicker at the joke. ''Just have to be Miss. Perfect don't you?'' She didn't say anything back to him, or respond to the laughing. She knew how they worked. Blaise was second in command after Draco, but he was the leader when being mean to her. The worst thing about this was that now everyone seemed to be gathering around her. Watching what was going on instead of trying to stop it.

''Yeah Granger,'' She turned to see Pansy Parkinson. At one point they had been friends but not anymore, now she hung out with Blaise and Draco. ''You know what happens when you try to be perfect?'' Once more she didn't respond. ''You should, know you're the last of them, now why don't you go and be like them so we don't have to see your ugly face?'' Once more the group laughed. Hermione understood what they were saying, that her parents tried to do everything and look where it got them, 6 feet under. Pansy basically said to go die and no one would miss her.

Hermione didn't meet any of their eyes. She turned to the ground. Her hands turned into fists. Her thoughts went to the mirror and her thoughts about what she had seen. She had been right, they would never be like that.

''You talk as if you know me.'' She said in such a quiet voice that everyone had to lean in slightly to catch what she said. ''You say those things as if I can't do anything right.'' Her head snapped up and she looked straight at Blaise. ''You think you're so high and mighty, yet you have to make fun of me. Why is that?'' She asked him almost emotionless. She could feel the tears starting to form behind her eyes but she refused to let them fall. ''You are my big brother, and yet you treat me like the scum of the earth.'' Everyone flinched when she said those words but they caused Blaise to freeze. She then ran past them all. She didn't want the tears to fall in front of them. She didn't want them to see her week.

As she ran she saw Harry and Ronald walking with some other Gryffindors. She went to approach Harry but then she heard what they were saying.

''It's 'Leviosa', not 'Leviosaaa'! God she's annoying! No wonder she doesn't have any friends!'' She stopped for a minute but then she realized that Harry wasn't going to say anything back in her defense or at all. Her heart hurt as her tears increased. All along she thought he was her friend, oh how wrong she had been. She had been to easily trusting and now she had to pay the price. So with burning eyes she ran past them shoving them out of her way, just wanting to get away from everyone.

She ran to the girls' bathroom. She threw her bag to the ground and it was only then that the tears finally fell.

…~~…

After Hermione ran from Blaise Cho made her presence there known. She may not have had a lot of time to chitchat with Hermione but she was her friend and she wasn't going to stand for the way that her 'brother' was treating her.

''You are a pathetic excuse for a brother!'' She said to him. ''My own would have stood up for me if I had one! But you just stand there being the ring leader as your so called friends poke fun of her and bully her!'' Her eyes narrowed at him. ''She may not be related to you by blood but you and your mother are all she has!'' She walked up to him. ''Some brother you are.'' She then ran to go catch Hermione.

It took a moment before everyone came back to. When they did they sort of glared at the still frozen Slytherin.

…~~…

The Grand Hall was abuzz with gossip. The topic of the day was the exchange between Hermione and her brother Blaise. It was strange that word spread so quickly through Hogwarts.

''Did you hear?'' A Hufflepuff asked her friends.

''No what?'' A boy asked her.

''There's a first year crying in the girls bathroom.'' Over that the Hufflepuff table a group was chatting about what they had heard. ''Won't talk to anyone not even one of the perfects.''

''I heard about that.'' The other boy next to him said. ''Heard it was Hermione Granger-Zabini.''

The girl nodded. ''It was, poor girl, lost her parents, and the way Zabini treats her, it's no wonder she couldn't hold up any longer.''

''I was there, he's older than her, making him her older brother.''

''I'm glad I don't have an older brother like that.''

''I could never do that to my little sister.'' The rest agreed.

''That's him over there, next to Draco Malfoy.'' They all looked over to the Slytherin table and sent him a death glare. They may not have known Hermione personally but that's no way to treat your little sister.

Blaise sat next to Draco. The words spoken by Chang were echoing in his head.

''Seriously Zabini, don't tell me that Chang got to you!'' Draco said breaking his thoughts.

''Well maybe she was right. Maybe we are going a little too far with this whole 'war'.'' He said back.

''Where is this coming from? In the past you would happily done all this and never thought about the consequences.'' He said back not believing what his best friend was saying.

Zabini looked over that Ravenclaw table, but only to see that Hermione wasn't there and Chang seemed to be looking at the door every once in a while, probably looking for Hermione too. Cho turned to him and shot him a death glare.

''Well if Mother hears about this I'm sure I will never live to see second year.'' He said.

Before Draco could respond Professor Quirrell came running in. Panic on his face.

''Troll, in the Dungun!'' He stopped in front of Dumbledore. ''Just thought you should know.'' He then fainted. Everyone then started yelling and screaming. It was just total chaos.

''SILENCE!'' Everyone turned to Dumbledore. ''Students are to be taken back to their common rooms, by Perfects, Staff follow me.''

Draco and Blaise followed behind the Slytherins. It just so happen that they looked back and they saw Cho Chang the 'Ravenclaw' and Harry Potter the 'Gryffindor' running in the opposite directions of their houses.

Draco leaned over. ''Suppose we follow them?'' Blaise thought for a moment then nodded. Soon they too followed Chang and Potter as quietly as possible and as closely as possible without being caught.

But what they weren't expecting was them to just suddenly stop. This caused them to run into their backs. Both of them turned and looked at them.

''What are you doing here?'' Cho asked with narrowed eyes.

''Following you. What are you doing?'' Draco asked snobbishly.

''Going to find Hermione. After all it's your fault that she's alone and in possible danger.'' Her words were smeared in venom. Blaise opened his mouth to say something but he was cut off by a scream. All four of them shared a look then took off to the girl's bathroom door.

''This is your fault. If you hadn't stopped us for that long we could have gotten to her by now!'' Cho's frustration was showing.

…~~…

Hermione came out of the stall she was hiding in. It had been the only way to escape the questions the older girls were asking her. She didn't feel like talking to anyone and their constant questioning wasn't helping her at all.

She whipped her eyes on her sleeve as she walked over to the sink. She looked into the mirror at her tear stained face. Her thoughts drifted back to what was said, by both Blaise, his friends, Ronald, and what little Harry had said. She felt tears start again and she angrily rubbed her eyes, attempting to stop the tears but to no avail. She let out a frustrated sign.

She was pulled out of her thoughts at the sound of the bathroom door opening, and then a god awful smell came into the room. She looked over her shoulder at the door to see who was there but her eyes widen as she had to look up. There stood a fully grown Mountain Troll. She froze as it moved a bit closer, obviously too stupid to see her. She looked to her backpack where her wand was, but it was on the other side of the room and the troll stood in the way. Even if she ran she would have lost her head before she could have even gotten to it. The only thing she could do was slowly walk back into the stall she had been in. But when she was only a couple steps away she slipped and fell. This caused the troll to hear her and unfortunately it saw her.

Hermione did the only thing she could think of at that moment. She screamed.

…~~…

It didn't take long for all of them to reach the door and when they did, they didn't hesitate to enter. When they did they were greeted by the worst smell in the world, causing them all to flinch. Their eyes turned to the Troll as it stood over Hermione who had her back pressed against the wall with her eyes closed tightly. Much to their horror the Troll lifted its club back, about to swing it down on the girl.

''Hermione! Run!'' Cho yelled to her in horror. The girl opened her eyes seeing slightly, but enough to see Cho, Harry, Blaise, and Draco. Cho's shouting caused the Troll to turn its attention to them allowing Hermione to run back to the stall. But this sudden movement caused the troll to set its slight back to her. Its club was pulled back and before any of them could blink all of the stalls were nothing but pieces of wood. Hermione screamed once more.

''Help me!'' She said looking to them as she covered her head with her hands.

Blaise grabbed a piece of wood and threw it at it, hitting it in the back of the head, Draco doing the same.

''Hey! Pea Brain!'' He yelled gaining it attention. The Troll pulled back its club once more aiming for them.

Harry pulled out his wand pointing it to the Club that was in the Trolls grasp. '_'Wingardium Leviosa_!'' He yelled out. It swung its arm down but the club stayed in its place in the air.

Cho acted quickly and got out her wand own wand. ''_Immobulus_!'' The Troll was frozen in the position it was in, as it tried to grab its club. Unfortunately for it, the way it had been standing caused it to be off balance and fell to the ground with a loud smack.

Hermione wasted no time and ran over to Cho who pulled her into a comforting hug. Harry Draco and Blaise stood looking at the troll, slightly pale.

The door opened once more and four professors entered. Snape, McGonagall, Flitwick, and Quirrell stood in shook at the fully grown mountain troll that was at the feet of four first years and a second year. Quirrell looked scared out of his wits and unusually pale.

''My word!'' McGonagall said as she took in the sight before them.

''Explain yourselves.'' Snape said to all of them, Cho opened and closed her mouth like a fish, not really sure what to say. Harry wasn't much different from her. Blaise and Draco merely shared a look; obviously they had no clue how to explain the events that had just taken place.

''It's my fault professor.'' Hermione said looking to the ground. She could feel Snape's eyes on her. ''I wasn't aware the Troll had gotten in. If it weren't for Cho, Harry, Draco, and Blaise, I would be dead.''

All was quiet for a moment.

''Outstanding!'' Hermione heard Professor Flitwick say. She could imagine his eyes were wide.

''You are all very lucky. It's not common for children as your selves would survive an encounter with a fully grown Mountain Troll, let alone win against one.'' She said strictly. ''But you will each be awarded 5 points for your bravery.''

That shocked all five of them. Hermione had thought they would have lost points, not gain them.

''Now, off with you, back to your respectable Common Rooms.'' She said taking Harry with her, not before telling Quirrell to take care of the troll causing him to turn a slight shade of green and he was trembling slightly.

Snape sent her a look but didn't say anything. Hermione knew that he wanted to speak with her but now was not the time. ''Zabini, Malfoy, Come.'' He said also leading them away.

It wasn't long after that Professor Flitwick took Hermione and Cho back to Ravenclaw tower.

It was silent as they walked down the hall. It was only after Flitwick had left them that Cho spook to her. Everybody else was too busy chatting and eating to really notice.

''Are you ok?'' She asked quietly. Hermione simply nodded as she picked at her food.

''Are you sure you don't want to go see Madam Pomfrey?''

''Yeah, I'm just tired.'' She stood up. ''Good night.'' She headed to her dorm room just catching Cho's response. She only stared at the ceiling for a couple of minutes before she finally fell asleep. Her mind replaying what had happened not even two hours ago.

**Im really sorry I havent updated in forever. But I am now back! Hopefully I can get back on track :)**


	16. Chapter 16

Draco and Blaise followed behind Snape. Trying to be as quiet as possible, they were so sure that he would be biting off their heads once they returned to the Slytherin common room.

And boy, were they right!

Once they had entered the common room Snape led them to his office. Not a good sign at all. Everyone watched as the two first years were led to their possible doom. Snape didn't punish his house in the halls like the other professors; no he would do that in their own common room. All of the Slytherins knew that, and he was terrifying when he was mad. Both Blaise and Draco knew of this first hand.

Snape sat at his desk, leaving Draco and Blaise to stand in front of him. His arms crossed in front of his chest, watching as both boys fidgeted under his glare. He knew that saying nothing was more terrifying than saying something. But he finally said something.

''What were you two doing in the girls bathroom?'' He asked in a tone that dared them to lie to him. Draco pointed to Blaise.

''It was his idea!'' He blurted out. Blaise looked at him with wide eyes and a slightly gaping mouth.

''Was not!'' He blurted back.

''Was too!''

Snape knew this was going to go on forever if he didn't step in soon.

''Enough!'' The arguing boys turned back to their head of house. ''Answer my question.'' This time it was Blaise who spook.

''We were following Chang and Potter.''

''And why were you following them?''

''Because we wanted to see what they were up to.'' Draco said honestly.

''Hermione is in this entire thing how?''

''We didn't even know she was in there. I assumed that she was in her common room since she wasn't at dinner.'' Blaise said.

Snape was quiet for a minute as the image of Hermione's tear stained face came to mind.

''Why was she crying,'' Draco seemed to relax, but Blaise began to fidget once more. ''Well are you or are you not going to answer?''

''Because…I said some awful things to her after charms today.'' He said looking to the ground.

Snape stood from his seat and leaned over his desk. ''So you make her cry? And possibly became the reason why she could have been killed tonight?''

''I didn't mean to! If I knew a Troll was going to get in I wouldn't have let her run off like that!''

''But you didn't. If it had not been for Miss. Chang and Mr. Potter, she might have been dead at this very moment.''

''I'm sorry ok?''

''I am not the one you should be apologizing to.'' Draco was starting to inch closer to the door. ''Both of you will be serving Detention with me for the next month.'' Draco opened his mouth to protest but Snape cut him off with his hand. ''Or would you rather have your parents hear of what happened tonight?'' That was enough to shut them both up. ''Good, now off with you I have papers to grade.''

With that both boys headed out to the rest of the Slytherins to finish their dinner. But Blaise didn't feel as hungry and decided to turn in early.

…~~…

Meanwhile across Hogwarts in the Gryffindor common room Harry was being spoken too by Professor McGonagall.

''Explain to me, Mr. Potter, why you were in the girls bathroom when you were supposed to be in your common room?'' Her voice was stern, and unwelcoming. Harry had flinched at his own name in that tone.

''Hermione wasn't at dinner, and I was worried. Then Cho Chang came and reminded me that she didn't know about the Troll, so we went to go find her.'' It wasn't a lie, and he felt terrible for making her cry.

''And why was she there?''

''I'm not sure professor. But I know she was crying.'' So he couldn't actually tell her that he had been the reason for her crying. He had heard that she was in the girls bathroom crying but he didn't catch why so he assumed that he had been why.

''Do you know why she had been crying?'' Now Harry was feeling pressured, but he knew it was only to get all the facts of what happened.

''I'm not sure professor.'' She raised a brow at him but said nothing.

''Very well Mr. Potter. Now off with you. Go eat your meal.'' With that he went back but only to see Ron laughing and joking with the others. Fred and George came up to him.

''How was Hermione?'' They asked together.

''I don't know, she didn't say anything to me.'' He said back but his eyes never left Ron. The twins followed his line of vision but only to see their little brother.

''What does Ron have to do with this?'' George asked.

''He is the reason Hermione ran earlier.''

None of them could say anything for a moment, as they just glared at the young red head.

''What do you suppose we do?'' Fred asked. Harry looked at them both but only to see the most evil looks he had ever seen on their faces. George was holding up a little round piece of candy. It was red and black, with a skull printed on it.

''Uh, what is that?'' He asked them.

''Watch.'' With that both boys walked over to him. One twin taped him on the shoulder while the other placed the red candy in his food. After a couple of minutes they walked back over to Harry. All three of them watched as Ron placed it into his mouth.

His face began to turn red, and his lips puckered as if he ate something very sour. His eyes widened as he began to sweat. He opened his mouth to drink some water but fire came out of his mouth.

''What was that?'' Harry asked the cleaver twins.

''Your Idea Harry, the ultimate sour ball.'' Fred explained.

''So sour that the person that eats it will breath fire, and sweat for an hour, no matter what they did.'' George finished.

Harry laughed. ''That was better than I thought it would be.'' He smiled.

''Best part is, his tongue is going to be green in the morning.'' Fred laughed.

With that they too began to eat the remainder of their dinner but Harry knew he was going to have to talk to Hermione in the morning. He feared that she wouldn't listen to him and that he might have lost his best friend. He hadn't meant to hurt her, no but he didn't know how to respond to what Ron had said. Those words had just thrown him off.

He could only hope that she would listen out before giving him the cold shoulder.

**Sorry I didnt get this up on Friday but I wasnt home at all! But its up before monday right? Anyway a lot shorter than the last I know, but what did you think? Leave a review please :)**


	17. Chapter 17

Hermione woke up slowly the next morning. With a sign she sat up. Instantly everything from the day before came to mind. Without waking the others she began to get dressed. Once she was dressed she made her way out of the common room with her back pack.

Her arms were crossed as she walked with her head down. She was actually happy that no one was around because she didn't want to be asked too many questions about the night before. Hell she didn't even want to remember that but it felt like it was permanently printed into her memory. Perhaps it would fade in time.

Hermione headed to the library since it was the only place she could think of hiding away from everyone. Maybe she could throw herself into her homework and forget about the cruel world that seemed to be out to get her.

Once there she went to the table that was the furthest from the door and deepest in the library. Within minutes she had out her parchment and books. Ignoring everything around her she began to write things.

…~~…

Harry walked into the library with Fred and George, still feeling guilty for everything that had happened the night before. His head told him he should just leave her allow, but he needed to know that she was ok. Fred and George still didn't know that Ron was only part of the reason and he was the other. He had come in search of Hermione and was thankful that she was indeed there in the back of the room. He didn't even hesitate to walk over to her, afraid that if he did he would lose his courage to even look at her form sitting in that chair. So that is where he headed to, with the Twins not too far behind.

Hermione was writing away on an assignment. She didn't even notice that they had come up behind her because of it. George took the seat to her left next to her, Fred beside Harry who was across from her. Hermione didn't even look up when they sat. In fact she didn't even give them a greeting.

''Hey Hermione, how are you?'' He said to her. He noticed that she flinched at his voice.

''Go away.'' She didn't even turn around to face him. She only turned her head to look back at her book on her right. He raised a brow. This exchange didn't go unnoticed by the twins. They all looked at each other before George spook up.

''What happened last night? Rumors are literally flying through the halls.'' He said slightly worried about what she would say to him.

''What's wrong?'' Harry asked her when she made no more to talk to them. She moved so quickly it caused them to jump. Her eyes were narrowed at Harry. That at the moment wasn't what they noticed; it was that her eyes were slightly puffy and red.

''You're not stupid enough to not know what is wrong.'' She said directly at Harry, this caused the twins to share a look between them. He may not have the total blame but to her, he was just as much to blame as Ronald, Draco, Blaise, and countless other people who helped them to make her life a living hell.

''What are you talking about Hermione?'' Fred asked her.

She turned to him and she could feel her tears about to start. ''If you really want to know what happened, I tried to be of help! I helped your annoying brother. But what do I get?'' She asked pointing to her chest.

None of them spook.

''I get called a loser by my own brother, that I would have been better off dead like my parents.'' Her voice cracked as she said the last part.

No one was going to interrupt her at this point.

''Then your brother says that I am annoying because I got a charm that he didn't!'' They noticed her eyes began to glaze over. But she blinked back the tears. ''That I had no friends!''

''And you!'' She pointed at harry. ''I thought you _were_ my _friend_.'' She said quietly. Obviously this was hurting her to say this. But now Fred and George were confused. ''You could have atlessed stuck up for me against is words, but you didn't say anything.'' She had said everything so she wouldn't get the attention of madam Prince.

Fred and George looked at him with wide eyes. This whole time they had just thought that he had said something to Ron that made him shut up. But now they knew that there was something more to this.

''Why? Why didn't you say something back?'' Hermione asked him her voice filled with hurt and sadness. Her voice had fell quiet as she spook her question. Harry opened his mouth to say something but nothing came from him. Hermione stood up and grabbed all her things from the table, placing them into her bag and walked away. Leaving behind Fred and George who were just staring at him; obviously they were shocked at this new information.

''What have you done?'' Harry was asked by them.

''I didn't mean to. I didn't.'' He said a look of shame on his face. Both twins narrowed their eyes. Not really believing him after he had lied to them the night before.

''Yet you still act as if things are normal?'' George asked a bit outraged from what Harry could tell.

''I was hoping she would listen to me! Let me explain what had-''

''Your plan really worked didn't it?'' Fred cut him off.

''You could have gotten her killed!'' George said back to him. Harry didn't say anything. It was clear that they were angry with him but it was also know that Hermione was being bullied by her brother yesterday. But Harry hadn't helped the situation either.

''Hermione has the right to be upset with you.'' Both stood glaring at him.

''I would watch your back from now on Potter.''

And with that they too walked out, hoping to catch up with the upset girl. The whole exchange was made quietly so not to bring attention from the few other students who were there this early. Leaving Harry who felt like a total jerk, but the twins were right. He was the reason she was so upset and 1/3 the reason she could have been killed the night before.

But Fred and George never did catch up with her.

…~~…

Hermione walked at a fast pace, with her head down. At this point there were more people in the halls than earlier. Most of them seemed to still be half asleep, or were dead on their feet.

''Hermione!''

She stopped walking at the sound of her name. Not too sure is she wanted to know who it was or not. She turned to look behind her but only to realize it was in fact someone she didn't want to see right at that moment. Blaise was headed her way with his head held high. For a moment she really wished she never had to see him again. He seemed to be why she was always upset.

She flinched at her own thought, Harry popped into her head when she thought that. Perhaps she was just destined to be unhappy?

He stopped in front of her.

''What do you want?'' She asked him. ''Come to make for fun of me? Perhaps to tell me you wish the troll had killed me so you would never have to look at my ugly face again?'' Her voice was bitter and unwelcoming. Hermione studied him closely looking for any indications he was going to say something rude.

His head tilted to the side slightly, as if he was thinking about something, his shoulders dropped and his brows creased with frustration. That was what Hermione got from him.

''Hermione, I-what I mean is-'' He cut off his own words once more. He rubbed the back of his head and signed. He looked her in the eye. ''Look, I'm sorry.'' His brow went back to normal but he stayed quiet waiting for her to respond.

Hermione looked into his eyes, looking for any sign of lying. ''How do I know you mean it? You never have before.'' She asked still bitter.

''Because Chang, and you said something's that made me start thinking about those things.'' He once more looked her in the eye. ''I really am.'' Hermione couldn't believe her ears. After everything that had happened he suddenly wanted to apologize?

She looked away. ''I don't believe you.'' She said then walked away as quickly as possible. Not giving him a chance to stop her or to say another word to her. Hermione wasn't about to put herself into another position where she could just be mad fun of again. It would be too much.

…~~…

Hermione had gotten a letter from her mother at breakfast, it was asking if she was ok, and rambled on about how Dumbledore shouldn't have let it happen in the first place. It was clear that she didn't know all the little details in the events that had taken place. Hermione wasn't too sure if she wanted her to know about everything.

The rest of the day Hermione avoided almost everyone. But she couldn't really concentrate on any of her work, finding herself deep in thought or just in this place where it was dark before coming back to the present, sitting in one of her classes. It was irritating because she wanted to do well in her classes but the words that Blaise had said to her bounced around her head, making it an impossible task to focus. Even if he had really meant what he had said, how was she supposed to know he wouldn't say those things to her once more the next day?

Her odd behavior however didn't go unnoticed by the dark potions master. He had known her long enough to know something was up, but also enough that she wouldn't go to anyone if it was an internal conflict. It would do no good to talk to her about it, she would just deny everything. The best he could do would be to send Adela another letter; giving her more details than the letter that Dumbledore had sent. After all she was Hermione's mother; she deserved to know what was going on fully like any other parent.

That night Hermione had once again gone to bed early. But since her mind was so jumbled she needed something to do to get her mind off these things. A project of some sort, and for some reason her mind went to the one thing she had been avoiding for practically her whole life. The one thing that had changed how her life turned out and she knew what she was going to do in that moment that would help her in more than one possible way.

She was going to find out more about the people she had lost all so long ago, the ones that she was connately being compared too. To those she had never known her parents.

**So what did you think of this so far? Next chapter should be up sometime around Monday. I dont own Harry Potter.**


	18. Chapter 18

''This is an outrage!''

This was what was heard from the head masters office. All the way to the statue at the bottom of the stairs that lead to the Head masters office. It frightened those that walked by and were not expecting to hear yelling. Although it caused those people to wonder who would be yelling at the well-respected headmaster, Albus Dumbledore.

''Ms. Zabini, I do not fully understand what you are so angry about?'' Dumbledore said to her.

Her face turned red with anger. ''Are you that blind to what is going on around you?'' She shouted at him. ''It is one thing for an idiotic troll to get into the school, that cannot be foreseen, but when almost every day a student is being bullied and you are blind to it!''

''I have no knowledge of this bullying going on in my school.'' His voice was calm and her face became angry once more.

''Then perhaps you need new glasses!'' She slammed her fists on to his desk.

Once again he was clam. ''I can assure you my eye sight it fine.''

''Listen to me closely, my daughter is being targeted by her fellow students.''

''Then how is it that she has not come to me, or even one of her professors?'' He asked her.

''I know my daughter; Hermione must not think it will do any good. But it helps no one if you are just turning a blind eye to everything that is going on.''

''Well, until she comes to me or another professor then I cannot do anything.'' He leaned onto his desk.

''You are lucky I have not pulled her out of this school! I'm sure that Beauxbatons would accept her with open arms!''

''Then why haven't you?''

''I haven't yet because I came to this school just like Amelia and Ivan!'' She said those names with a bit of a strain. ''Just like any other student I had some of my greatest memories here! I thought that Hermione would have the same joy we had when we came here.'' Adelia said. ''I thought that perhaps she could be happy here but apparently I was wrong!''

His eyes seemed to dim at the mention of those names, much like anyone who had once known them. He didn't say anything.

''Amelia and Ivan both wanted her to come here; it was one of their last wishes. I don't plan on turning my back on them after everything they had done for me.'' She stood up straight once more and fixed her robes.

''I will keep a better eye out on what you have brought to my attention.'' She gave her head a nod.

''Then this should be the last time we meet under these circumstances. Good day to you professor.'' She then walked over to his fire place and picked up some of the powder.

''Yes, I too hope the same.'' He said as she was about to leave.

''Zabini Manor!'' and with a green flash, she was gone, leaving the older man to maul over the words she had spoken.

…~~…

Meanwhile

Hermione true to her word the night before sat in the library looking through newspaper articles. It was the first one that had been written about their death. It had caught her eye right away for some reason but it hadn't even given that much information about them. The head line read **_THE GRANDERS FOUND DEAD_**, under that there was a picture of a woman with light brown wavy hair and hazel eyes. Her smile was perfect, and she was beautiful. She gave off this happiness and brightness. Like she could make anyone feel better just be seeing her. The man beside her had darker brown hair that was clean cut and his eyes, a dark brown color. Over all he gave off the impression of darkness, or atlessed intimidating. They stood greeting people and shaking hands with smiles.

It hadn't been the first time that Hermione had seen pictures of her parents, no; Mother had shown her plenty of them. But for some reason, the picture was captivating. Maybe it was because this was the first time she had really paid attention to that they looked like.

She took a breath before she began to read, scared of what she might find out about it. It's not like there was a manual about how to take the information about your parents deaths.

**THE GREANGERS FOUND DEAD**

_Early yesterday morning, one of the more loved and respected pureblooded families have been found dead in their own home. This news has stunned wizarding communities all over the world. It was a major blow to close friends as well as co-workers and those they have helped in hard times since the defeat of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Amelia and Ivan both kind hearted people were well known throughout the world for their generosity and support of research having to do with all creatures (those well-known and those that are still mysterious to us). Their daughter (who the aurors have asked to remain unnamed) was found in her room unharmed and after having her checked over by a healer was put into the care of her godmother, Adelia Zabini. _

_''It's a tragedy really, such kind people. Never gave anyone a reason to hate them.'' said Andrew Myers, a co-worker of Ivan Granger. _

_Annabelle Owen, a recent Hogwarts graduate who was studying Amelia had said, ''they were both so nice, and their daughter, such a sweet child. I just can't believe they are dead.'' _

_Many people, who knew them well, were too distraught with their death to make a comment. The same can be said about Adelia Zabini and Lucius Malfoy, both of whom were very close friends with the Grangers._

_As of now the aurors aren't giving any details of the crime. Some suspect that they have yet to come up with any suspects. Their death is unnerving as it has been almost 2 years since the downfall of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. All death eaters found guilty are put away, so this leads to the question, Who Killed the grangers? What good would it do for them to be dead?_

The rest was about their lives and what page it was on and she wasn't too sure of how much she could trust of it. For all she knew it could have been filled with lies. If she was going to lean more she would have to go to a source, her mother or Lucius Malfoy. They knew more about them any anyone else. Could their possibly be other people out there like Andrew and Annabelle

Hermione signed. This was strange after all. She had never really cared much about finding out about her parents because she never thought it would affect her too much. But now it was allowing her to get her mind off everyone.

She picked up another article. This time it was about how the aurors weren't making an arrest and how enraged some people were. More specifically, how Lucius Malfoy was threating everyone in the Ministry for not fining the killer of her parents.

Putting back the articles she made her way back to the common room.

…~~…

Adelia was sitting in her study, a glass of fire whisky in hand. This had been the first time in years she really had time to even think about the murder of her friends. She had to care for two children that were constantly at each other's throats and with work; it just never gave her time to ponder on them after the funeral. Out of all the emotions it was anger that she felt most because the lousy aurors couldn't do their job right to catch the murder.

This incident with Hermione just made her feel worse about it all. If her parents had been here she was sure they would have done the same as her, but if they had been here then they probably wouldn't have had too.

She didn't like the way Blaise treated Hermione but it wasn't possible to watch them minute of the day, especially now that they were at Hogwarts. There had to be a way for that to change but at the moment it seemed impossible.

Adelia placed her glass onto the table beside her and sat up straighter. Christmas was coming up soon, Blaise and Hermione would be home and it would be then that she sat them down and talked to them both about their behavior to one another. Hopefully they could atlessed be civil to each other.

With a sign she picked up her fire whisky once more and took a sip. Boy was she going to have her work cut out for her.

**Chaper 18, curently at 82 reviews, 118 followers, and 49 favorites. Thought i would put in a bit more of Adelia, what do you think of her so far? Leave a reveiw! **


	19. Chapter 19

Hermione sat in the Ravenclaw stands of the Quidditch field. She may not have liked flying but that didn't mean she couldn't like the sport. Today's match was Gryffindor vs. Slytherin. She knew it was going to be a brutal game given the past history of the two houses. Cho sat beside her.

Cho was the only one that she would talk to besides the professors.

''So who do you think will win?'' Cho asked turning to her. Hermione looked to the teams as they came out onto the field before shrugging.

''I'm not sure honestly. And I could care less who loses and who wins. I'm not here to support anyone just to see how well they play the game.''

''Still fighting with Harry aren't you?'' She asked causing Hermione to freeze. ''Hermione you're going to have to make up with him at some point.'' She said.

''No I don't. He didn't do anything to try and defend me. As far as I'm concerned he isn't a friend of mine.'' She said crossing her arms.

Cho signed. ''I'm not saying you have to forgive him right away, all I'm saying is that he is torn between you and Ronald.'' Hermione turned to her.

''Ron was his first friend but you are the one he can connect to best.'' Hermione didn't say anything back as she took in Cho's words.

''You know for a Ravenclaw your too smart for your own good.'' Hermione said and smiled at Cho who looked at her in shock.

''I have been insulted!'' Cho said dramatically while she flung her head back and put the back of her hand to her forehead. She couldn't keep a straight face as a smile formed causing both of them to laugh.

They were brought back to the game by Professor Hooch's whistle. Hermione watched as the game started.

When Gryffindor scored the first two goals making it 20-0 she knew that it was going to start getting nasty, especially when the Gryffindor Keeper Oliver Wood kept blocked Marcus Flint's shots.

Not long after that she had been right. Marcus Flint sent a Bludger and purposely hit Wood. Leaving the goals open. The Slytherins then got 6 goals. Making them lead with 60-20. Hermione could imagine the smirk on Malfoys faces at this.

She looked up to the sky to see Harry and the Slytherins seeker Terence Higgs. She had met him a couple of times and lived up to the Slytherin name. Both of them were just sitting there. It was obvious that neither of them had seen the snitch yet. The game wouldn't be over until one of them caught it.

''Why is it taking so long for them to find the snitch?'' Cho asked from beside her.

''Either it doesn't want to be found yet, or they just haven't spotted it yet.'' Hermione joked as she turned back in time to watch as they seekers started to move, signaling that they have spotted it.

''See; now they have spotted it.'' Hermione pointed out handing Cho the binoculars.

''Yeah now all we have to wait for is for one of them to catch it.'' Cho said taking a look. Hermione nodded in agreement and looked back to the game.

Harry was the first to move as he chased after the snitch. Something wasn't right. She started to get a sinking feeling. As Harry stretched out his hand to grab it his broom went all weird. It stated to jerk and buck.

''Hermione! Look!'' Cho handed her back the binoculars.

Hermione looked through and was horrified at what she saw. Harry seemed to be hardly hanging on as it moved quickly.

''We've got to do something!'' She said.

''What can we do?'' Cho asked her, just as horrified as her.

For some reason she looked over to the teachers. Her eyes fell onto Snape, his lips moving and constant eye contact. Her mind ran over what she had the only thing that came to mind was a jinx. But Snape wouldn't do that, not even to the boy he hated with so much passion. Then purple caught her eye. She looked to see Quirrell who sat behind Snape. He too was doing the same but there was something very off about him, something dark. If Quirrell was doing the jinx then that would mean that Snape was doing the counter. He would then be trying to save Harry. And that was what she was going to stick to until she was proven wrong.

She practically threw the binoculars at Cho as she ran off yelling ''I'll be right back!'' She knew where she was going but she couldn't be caught. She could get in a lot of trouble for the plan that was forming in her head. She needed something that would cause a distraction, something that would stop the jinx.

Before she knew it she was under the Professors stand. She heard gasps from the crowed signaling that Harry was still being jinxed. This made her quicken her pace to find the purple cloak, the cloak that corresponded with Quirrell's position. Thankfully she found the purple quickly as it stood out from the other colors.

Carefully she moved any other fabric from his, took out her wand and pointed it at the cloak.

''Incarnium Inflamaray.'' She whispered so she wouldn't be caught. Blue flames shot out from the tip of her wand onto the fabric.

She backed up and waited for someone to notice, which didn't take long at all.

''Sir! You're on fire!'' She heard someone shout and the commotion as they tried to put it out. She backed out from under the stands and made her way back to the Ravenclaw stands. She still watched the game as she walked back.

''Where have you been?'' Cho asked her when she came back.

''I was doing something.'' She said as she took back her binoculars from Cho.

She watched as Harry and Terence flew toward the ground. Suddenly Terence pulled up leaving Harry to be the only one behind the snitch. He reached out his arm but he was just out of reach and close to the ground.

She watched as he started to stand on the handle and leaned forward. What happened next went by so fast she had almost missed it.

He lost his balance and flew off his broom to the ground. Everyone gasped and stood to see what happened.

Harry stood up and had his hands on his stomach. She heard Hagrid say ''he's goanna be sick.'' And for a moment she agreed with him.

But what came up was the golden snitch!

''Harry Potter has caught the Snitch! Gryffindor wins!''

Hermione cheered with the rest of the houses, except Slytherin. She could see Draco and Blaise were upset about losing.

''I thought you didn't care who won?'' Cho asked over the excitement.

''What can I say? It was an exciting game!'' Hermione said happily.

…~~…

After the game, Hermione walked back to Ravenclaw tower with Cho, chatting about the game.

''I can't believe Flint tried to convince them that Harry didn't catch it but almost swallowed the snitch.''

''I can't believe that he caught it with his mouth.'' She said jokingly and they laughed. But she stopped walking causing Cho to stop too.

''What? What's wrong?''

''I just remembered I have to go to the library.'' She said with a frown. ''I'll meet you back in the common room.'' She said then headed in another direction.

In the library she sat at the table and started to read the huge book in front of her. It was on alchemy and she only wanted to read about it because she had found out that her parents had actually studied it a bit.

It wasn't that surprising that Dumbledore had worked with the famous alchemist Nicolas Flamel. But then it mentioned the philosopher stone. She knew that if in the correct hands it could be used to grant immortality to the user. This caused her to think about that three headed dog for some odd reason.

If anyone wanted the philosopher's stone then Flamel would have wanted to hide it in a safe place. The safest place in the wizarding world is Hogwarts.

And then it clicked in her head.

Flamel and Dumbledore were close friends, if Flamel wanted to hide the stone then he would give it to someone he trusted. The headmaster would then use things to protect it!

''That's it! That's what that dog is guarding!'' She practically jumped out of her seat in excitement.

''What are you talking about Hermione?''

She swung around to see the one and only Harry Potter. Her excitement faded.

''I only found out what the Dog was guarding. Not that you would care what I found out.'' She said a bit bitterly.

''What is it protecting?''

''The stone, that dog is guarding the philosopher stone.'' It was obvious that she was reluctant to tell him.

''Hermione, let me explain?'' He asked her.

''Why? Why should I listen to what you have to say?'' She asked him crossing her arms.

''Because, I'm sorry.'' He said.

Hermione looked him in the eye. She knew he wasn't lying.

''Well, either way you still own me.''

''What are you talking about?''

''I saved your life today.''

A look of realization passed of his face.

''You mean from Snape, yeah Ron told me that he was the one doing that.'' Hermione's eyes widened.

''that's not true.'' She said with a shake of her head. ''Snape wouldn't do that.'' She said back. He raised a brow.

''And how would you know?'' he asked her.

''Because, he's my god father, he wouldn't try to kill a student.''

The look on his face showed that he didn't truly believe her.

''Have you not seen the way he treats me in class?'' He asked her.

''You wouldn't understand.'' She said with a shake of her head once more. It was true, she didn't even fully understand so how would Harry?

Upon receiving no answer she headed back to Ravenclaw tower to meet up with Cho.

…~~…

Several days later, Hermione sat out by the lake. Looking at the water as it moved to every little touch. She had been thinking about what she had read in the newspaper but after that she hadn't had the time to look for more.

Suddenly a large shadow moved over her. She looked behind her then up to see Hagrid. She felt bad for being a bit to judgmental toward him but she was going to change that.

''What 'err ya doing Miss. Granger-Zabini?'' He asked looking out onto the lake.

She signed. ''Just admiring the lake Sir. '' She said back to him. He looked out at it so she returned to her original position.

''A nice day ain't it?'' He said with a smile.

''It is, Sir.'' She said back. He laughed.

''Ya don' ha'e ta call me Sir,'' He looked down at her, ''jus' Hagrid.'' Hermione couldn't help but smile at his kindness.

''Yes Sir-I mean Hagrid.'' She smiled. ''That means you don't have to call me Miss. Granger-Zabini. Call me Hermione.'' He nodded.

''Well Best be off, Class ta teach.'' He said and started up the path. ''See ya Hermione.''

She really had judged him too early. He was a kind man. She then turned back to the water but all good thoughts went away as her mind brought back what she had originally been thinking about, causing a frown to return to her face.

…~~…

Blaise sat on the couch in the Slytherin common room. The book he had been reading was now on the ground all bent from when he threw it.

''Stop mopping Zabini, its un-Slytherin like.'' Draco said rolling his eyes at his best friend.

''I can't help but feel guilty! She didn't even believe me.'' He threw his arms up into the air.

''You are a Slytherin, no one will believe you, and you're supposed to lie. How else are you supposed to be cunning?''

Blaise gave him a look that said your-not-helping.

''I just can't believe you actually apologized to her.'' Draco said with disgust.

…~~…

Draco was board, and that was an understatement. Blaise had gone off to the library to search for some book and he didn't want to go. So now he found himself out by the lake looking at the boring water with little interest. He was about to go back into the castle when something caught his eye. Over by the tree not too far away sat Hermione. Her knees were pulled up to her chest with her bag close by. But it was the look in her eye that unnerved him the most. She looked like she wasn't even there, maybe somewhere different but he couldn't be sure.

And because of that he reluctantly made his way over to her. He didn't know why he did it, but he couldn't just leave her there in a trance that seemed to be a bad thing.

''Uh, Granger?'' She didn't move, she only continued to look out on the lake. For a moment he thought she was only ignoring him. But that thought changed after he took in the look on her face. ''Granger?'' He waved his hand in front of her face trying to get a reaction.

Her head snapped in his direction. He almost jumped back at the look she gave him. Almost.

''What do you want?'' She asked bitterly. He sneered at her.

''Nothing, just saw the loser and thought I might have a bit of fun.'' He said crossing his arms.

She rolled her eyes at him. ''Why can't you just leave me alone? I never did anything to you to be treated so cruelly.'' She stood up and dusted off her skirt. When he didn't say anything she walked back to the castle.

…~~…

Harry was reluctantly going to Hagrid with Ron Weasley following behind him. Sure it was late but he wanted to talk to Hagrid, Ron just followed him out. In Harrys mind, he was still that guy that seemed to be causing him more trouble than good.

Unfortunately he didn't notice the two shadows following them.

…~~…

Later that night, Hermione walked with her arms crossed. She could not believe this was happening to her. Hell she didn't even know how it happened! But at this moment in time that was not the point.

The point was she was being blamed for something she hadn't done. And because of that she had to follow behind Filches as he led her down the stone path to a little run down hut. The worst thing was she wasn't alone.

Harry, Ronald, Blaise, and Draco were in the same position as she was. Only they all had been caught out of bed. Hermione was still trying to figure out how she ended up being blamed for some prank she wasn't even in one. Sure she had helped Fred and George but she hadn't been helping much lately.

Fred and George, Hermione felt bad kind of. They hadn't done anything but she had been avoiding them. She just wasn't sure if she could trust them after what had happened with Harry, whom of which she didn't want to talk to at all. But she really did miss their company. Maybe it would be best to start talking to them again?

Nothing was said between the four of them as they stood in front of Hagrid. Blaise and Draco seemed to be bored, Harry stood there fidgeting, and Ronald just had a look of just pure fear on his face.

Some words were said between Hagrid and Filches, something about a dragon and needing to get over it. Before Filches walked back to the castle he gave them a creepy smile and said, ''Have a nice night.'' He walked away back to the castle to start his own patrol, leaving them behind with Hagrid.

All of them turned to Hagrid who had an enormous dog by his side. Said dog jumped on Harry. He referred to the dog as Fang. But to Hermione he didn't seem dangerous at all.

''Somethin's been attack'en the unicorns. Saw on' the other day, we ha'e to find it.'' He said to them. This was serious which caused Hermione to question why the other professors would allow students to help with this. ''Le's get goin'.'' He then started toward the forest.

Hermione did even though she had a feeling it was going to end badly.

It was dark and gloomy. The trees themselves were huge and very tall, making it impossible to see the night sky. There was a thick fog through the trees that made it a bit difficult to see. The lantern that Hagrid was carrying helped a bit but not much.

…~~…

Hermione couldn't help but watch the large dog Fang as he happily walks beside Hagrid. He looked like a normal sized dog compared to the man he walked beside.

''Fang is a large dog, Hagrid.'' She said as she came up beside him.

''Tha' he is. Bu' I got a larger dog.'' He said with a smile on his face. ''Fluff is a good dog all three of em.'' Hermione raised a brow at him.

''Three? But you are talking about one dog?''

He let out a booming laugh. ''Tha' I am. Fluffy has three heads.'' Hermione thought back to the large three headed dog that she and Harry had a run in with. Was that Fluffy? If so why is it in the castle?

''Le's split up.'' Hagrid said coming to a stop. In the end it was Hagrid, Harry, and Ronald. With Hermione, Blaise, and Draco who suggested they take Fang. Of course they had been warned that Fang was a coward. Hermione thought it funny because he was such a huge creature that normally people would be afraid of was a coward himself.

They have now been walking for a while. She followed behind both of them but Fang stood by her side. Beside him she could only imagine how small she looked.

''Can't believe that idiot made us split up.'' She looked from Fang to Draco. He was talking to Blaise. ''I mean really, what if something happens?''

''I really dough anything is going to happen Draco.'' Blaise said with a shake of his head.

''Wait until my father hears about this! That big oaf will be out of a job.'' He said as if he hadn't heard what Blaise said. ''Worst of all he made the bushy haired loser come with us.''

Hermione felt the words cut through her. Like a knife on butter.

''I'm not a loser.'' She said quietly looking to the ground.

Draco stopped and turned to her. Realizing that Hermione Draco and Fang stopped Blaise stopped a few feet away.

''Oh but you are. No matter how you look at it you will always be a bushy haired, know-it-all loser with no friends, and no family.'' Draco said with a sneer.

Hermione looked at Blaise as if saying to defend her. If he did she knew he really had changed and wouldn't be mean to her as much. But he just kept quiet so she turned back to Draco.

''You know nothing about me! You don't even bother to get to know me!'' She yelled at him. No one was noticing Fang as he started whining.

''And why would I want to get to know you? Your, how did Weasley put it? Oh yes a charity case.''

The word echoed around her head. Charity case, was that how mother saw her, nothing but a child that was left on her door step? But then she thought back to all those times mother had comforted her, she wouldn't have done that if she was just a 'charity case'. But those words did nothing to help the loneliness she had been felling.

''You think your all high and mighty Malfoy. But remember that muggle saying?'' She asked slightly tilting her head to the right.

Blaise looked at him causing Draco to once again sneer at her. ''Only a loser would look into muggles and their sayings.'' Fang was starting to wag his tail lowly and bounce from foot to foot.

''The bigger they are the harder they fall.'' She said with narrowed eyes.

He rolled his eyes. ''Doesn't matter, nothing can bring down a Malfoy and Malfoys aren't afraid of anything.'' Fang seemed to start getting agitated but at this moment he was forgotten about.

Hermione looked between them. Draco with hated, Blaise-who refused to meet her eye-with frustration.

All three of them were brought out of their thoughts and glares by Fang. They turned to the large dog. Who by this point was barking and backing up, the hair on his back standing up. All three of them followed Fangs line of vision and what they saw caused them to freeze in fear.

They found the unicorn all right, but with an unwanted visitor. Fang barked one last time and ran off. Draco and Blaise's eyes widened as they took in what was standing over the unicorn. Hermione looked horrified herself.

Suddenly Draco grabbed Blaise. ''Run!'' He yelled and ran. Blaise not to far behind him.

But the commotion causes the dark figure to look up. Hermione, who had been forgotten, looked back at it. She watched as unicorn blood dripped from its mouth. Her breathing hitched as she took in the dark figure.

It came towers her, causing she to back up. Being as she had always been a klutz when walking backwards she stumbled over part of the tree trunk. She stared in horror as it got closer and closer to her. She didn't know what to do. She didn't even know that it was to _do_ anything. She closed her eyes waiting for the possible worst to happen.

When nothing happened and she heard the sound of hooves beating the ground in front of her, she slowly opened her eyes once more. Still fearing the worst, but all she saw was a Centaur. He stood proud not too far away and he came over to her.

''Hermione Granger,'' He said helping her up. ''It is nice to meet you.'' He said calmly once she was back on her feet.

She couldn't really help but stair at him. She didn't see a centaur every day.

''H-how do you know me?'' She asked him.

''Your Mother, she helped us much while she was still alive.'' Hermione couldn't help it. She was shocked. She never really thought she would meet anyone that had been helped by her parents.

''T-that's amazing.'' She said to him. ''If I may ask, what is your name?''

''I am called Firenze.''

''Well it is nice to meet you Firenze.''

''Hermione!'' She turned to see Hagrid as he and the others made their way toward her. ''Blimey, ar' yah alright?'' He asked her. She gave a nod in his direction.

''Thanks to Firenze, I am.'' She said giving him a smile.

She could only make out a few words before her head started to hurt again. She knew that Hagrid was talking but she couldn't focus. Even though she tried to stay focused it didn't help. She didn't even feel the ground when she blacked out.

…~~…

When Hermione woke up she found herself in the hospital wing once more. Madam Pomfrey came over to her. She explained that she had been asleep for about 2 days and that she couldn't just leave because she needed to be checked over first. Meaning she had to sit there and wait for her to come back after she went to her office to get some potions.

As she was waiting two people came in, both of whom she knew.

''Hermione!'' They said together. She looked over at them to see red hair and she smiled at them.

''How are you?'' Fred asked her.

She rubbed her head. ''Better, now that I'm awake.'' Both George and Fred chuckled at that.

''I'm really sorry I haven't talked to you guys.'' She said looking down at the blanket.

''No, it's fine. We understand really.'' George said.

''You needed time to think things through. After what Potter did.'' Fred said

''More like what he didn't do'' George finished.

She was then hugged by both Twins. George on her left and Fred to her right.

''But you're not allowed to ignore us again.'' They both said at the same time.

''I agree, it was boring without you guys.''

Both of them laughed and nodded. But then they got kicked out so Pomfrey so she could look over Hermione.

She felt a lot better now that she had Fred and George again. They really were good friends.

**I'm really sorry it took so long to get this updated, but Finals happened I had a ton of family things going on.**

**I want to know what you think! Leave a REVIEW! Almost to 100 guys :) **

**I also want to thank everyone who has reviewed, favorite, and followed this story. It makes me feel a lot better about continuing this. (I still don't own Harry Potter)**


	20. Chapter 20

**SO sorry it took forever to get this chapter up and I know its short and not that great...**

Once out of the hospital wing, Hermione decided it was about time to see her Godfather. He would most likely know how to handle what was going on with Blaise and Draco. She walked into his classroom knowing that was where he would be found.

She was correct. Snape was sitting at his desk going over the papers that were in front of him. Thankfully there was no one else in the room with them.

Hermione walked so she was standing in front of his desk. ''Uh, Professor Snape?''

His head snapped up so fast any other student would have jumped back. He raised a brow at her. He placed down his quill giving her his full attention.

''What is it Miss. Granger-Zabini?'' He asked her.

Her eyes met the ground. In that moment she lost what courage she had to talk to him. Not from being afraid of him, no, this was her godfather. The guy she could talk to about anything. But this was hard to talk about since he was head of house of the very people that seemed to hate her.

''Why do they hate me so much, Uncle Severus?'' She asked him.

''Who?'' Although he already knew that answer to his question.

''Draco and Blaise is who. Have I ever done something to them that I just don't remember?''

''Hermione, you never did anything to them. And believe it or not the three of you were once friends.''

She chuckled bitterly. ''Your right I don't believe that, not for one moment.'' She said crossing her arms.

He took his wand and conjured up a chair for her.

''Sit.'' To which she did, arms still crossed.

''What can I do for them to just leave me alone?'' She asked him.

For a moment it was silent between the two of them.

''There isn't much you can do, other than just ignore their words and tricks.''

''But I tried that, only to end up in the hospital wing!''

''I know that. And I have talked to them.''

She looked away from him to the wall that held their potion ingredients.

''Have either of them talked to you?'' He asked realizing that she wasn't going to say anything more.

For a moment it seemed like she was just going to leave. ''Blaise said he was sorry, for everything after the troll accident.''

''And?''

''I didn't except. He's said that in the past and never once really meant in. I refuse to fall for it again.'' At this point she was looking at him again. ''And the night in the forest only proved me right. He won't defend me he hasn't changed.''

''What is that muggle quote? You seem to know them all. Habits cannot die?''

She uncrossed her arms as a slight smile came to her face.

''No its Old habits die hard.'' Hermione said with a giggle.

''that's it, but in this case it fits. Blaise needs time to change. A couple of months wouldn't be enough time for said habits to die.'' She sighed. ''Do you understand?'' She nodded before standing.

''Thank you for letting me talk to you Professor.''

''Remember you can talk to me anytime but for now I suggest getting to lunch.''

Hermione nodded before running out of the class room taking her godfathers words of advice with her.

…~~…

It was now December and soon winter break was upon them. Blaise as well as Draco have been keeping their distances. In a way it was a relief to get away from all the classes and all the people. Of course there were some people who were going to be sticking around the castle.

Hermione was glade to be going home for a bit. She hadn't noticed before but she started to miss her mother a lot. Blaise had been avoiding her since the thing in the forest which she was fine with to be honest, but going home meant that he would have to talk with her eventually.

Fred and George were staying because their parents and little sister were going to Romania to see their brother Charlie. They had told her that he worked with dragons and she thought it was pretty cool. But this meant that they wouldn't be riding the train with her. The best thing was atlessed Cho was going home as well. She had agreed to ride together.

And that is where we find Hermione, on the train headed home.

''What are you doing for the holidays?'' Hermione asked Cho looking to her from the window.

''My family is going to my grandparents in China.'' She said with a small smile. ''What about you? What are you doing?''

''Nothing much other than staying home, we are however going to be throwing a ball for Christmas. Oh mother said that you and your family are invited if you wish to come.''

Cho smiled. ''I will run it by my parents and see what they think. If we do come, my Grandparents might come too. That wouldn't be a problem would it?'' She asked her.

''No it won't be a problem, Mother won't mind.'' Hermione smiled at her friend. ''In fact I think she might like that idea.'' Both girls laughed.

''Anyway, have you talked to Harry since the night in the library?'' Cho asked her, and she shook her head no.

''I haven't seen him around. Honestly I don't care. He insulted my Godfather.''

''You never did tell me who your godfather is.'' Cho pointed out to her.

Hermione laughed nervously. ''Actually, everyone that school knows him.''

''But what is his name?'' She asked with a raised brow.

''Professor Snape my Godfather.''

''WHAT! And you are only telling me this now?''

''Well haven't you noticed that he is a little bit kinder to the Ravenclaws, rewarding them more?'' Cho nodded.

''He wouldn't take points from me, but he wouldn't give enough for anyone to notice a differences.''

''I hate it when you're right. I just can't believe I never figured it out.'' Cho said crossing her arms.

Crookshanks rubbed his head on Hermione's knee. She started to pet him.

''You know, your cat tends to disappear a lot.'' Cho said suddenly.

''I know isn't it weird?'' Cho nodded. ''He did that at home too. Only thing is, I have no idea how he does it.''

''Maybe we will have to track he one day.'' They both laughed.

…~~…

Across the train in another apartment sat Draco and Blaise. Not a word was said between the two of them. Blaise on one side and Draco on the other.

''Really I think we need to stop messing with Hermione.'' Blaise said.

''What are you taking about? She is just a loser. It's her own fault that all those things happen to her.''

''No its not! Are you ever going to figure it out that it's not just potters fault but our fault too?!'' Blaise asked him.

''What has happen to you? Suddenly you act like you want to be her best friend! Well here's a news flash, I'm your best friend!''

''Well maybe I don't want a best friend that makes fun of my sister!''

At this point both boys were standing up in each other's face. The tension was so thick it could have been cut with a knife.

''Why are you defending her, Blaise of all people! Answer me that!''

Both glared at each other.

''Because her year hasn't exactly had the easy on her and we are not helping at all. Or haven't you noticed?'' He said not backing down.

''Oh, boohoo big deal. No one has had it easy! Have you forgetting who pummeled us with apples?!''

''And who's to say we didn't deserve it, Draco?''

Draco snared at him.

**I want to hear what you think tell me in a review! What do you think is going to happen? Do you think Draco will ever change his mind? And will Hermione ever forgive Harry? **


End file.
